Blindsided
by Lemon Quartz
Summary: A year has passed after the BEGA tournament, BBA announces the upcoming World Championships but there are going to be some changes. There will be eight teams participating instead of six. How will this change when the Blood Gems tries to blind side the other beybladers in the tournament? What new dangers are going the beybladers are going to face? Rated T.
1. Prologue: The Games Begin

**Prologue: The Game Begins **

_After those four years of blood, sweat, and tears, I had finally made it. I knew I had the qualities that made the best of best during the four year training session in this solitary place. Out of the sixty-four beybladers that were in this pathetic camp, I was the one who came on top because I knew I had to be well-trained and disciplined to survive. There weren't no tricks on how to survive this camp because those who wanted the easy way out were sent back home immediately. Those who couldn't take the heat were known as the "weak". I recalled when I used to complain about the scorching heat of the camp and the useless air conditioners that were installed in the camps. A few of the beybladers and camp instructors laughed at me as they called me weak and pathetic. They knew that this camp wasn't meant for the weak and that made me motivated me to continue on._

_I made enemies and friends as I trained and trained under the difficult conditions of the camp that was located in Ethiopia. Even though there weren't tricks on how to survive, that didn't meant I knew ways how to stay hydrated. We were give water from time to time, but I saved the bottles of the water that I was given until the night time. How come? The temperature decreases by the time it gets dark__and I used the outside to cool the water before consuming it. Sounds stupid, but it wasn't because I always had a cold bottle of water to drink from. Plus the camping instructors weren't that strict with handling and distributing water bottles, which surprised me._

_Should I be grateful that I managed to leave the camp as one of the best beybladers in the camp? No because I decided to be stronger by working hard and proving that I was able to be on top. There wasn't any favoritism in the camp since the camp advisor stated that it takes diligence, perseverance, strength, and intelligence to make it through this came. And I was that example of that sort of beyblader. I then looked over at four other beyblades that stood right next to me. They followed the same examples of what sort of beybladers their camp advisors were looking for. Even though they were sent to different camps, these four have proven to be the best of the best as they survived the same or similar harsh conditions I faced during in the camp for those four years. _

_ Why the four of us were selected? Out of the 320 beybladers from the camps, how come the five of us managed to survived? Are we considered to be the best of the best for sure? The five of us looked over at an albino looking man around his mid to late thirties with honey blonde hair and beautiful seafoam green colored eyes. He wore one of those fancy business suits with red diamond encrusted cuff links that were attached to his dress shirt sleeves. I wondered what sort of deal that he wanted to make with us since he chose that we were his five best beybladers from his camps._

_He said, "This is the first time that you five well-balanced beybladers have united. I have to admit, some of you were considered to be best as you first stepped into my training camps. There were some of you that I didn't expect to make it up to here. Well that doesn't matter now because I had finally formed the ideal team that will be battling in the upcoming World Championships. It sounds ridiculous I know, but I can't deny that you have proven yourselves to be worth beybladers." _

"_So how we qualify for the World Championships?" I asked._

_The man replied, "That is easy and we are going to be entering the Oceania Preliminaries since the BBA planned on having two more team spots for the tournament. It evens out the playing field since there is going to be an Oceania Preliminary tournament and a Latin American Preliminary tournament."_

"_That would be a cinch of us," commented one of the two female beybladers._

_A malicious male voice laughed, "It's going to be easy to target our prey in an instant swoop."_

_The older man stated, "I am glad some of you are enthusiastic about the tournament and we need that to help create a fan base for you five. The Blood Gems are going to rise to the top. And by the way C, I have decided that you are going to be captain of the team."_

_ Blood Gems? That was the name of our team… It was laughable, but it wasn't that pathetic. For the most part, I was sort of comfortable of being a captain of a beyblading team. It wasn't all that bad and I will make sure that the Blood Gems are going to be on top no matter what. With a team and new given beyblades, I knew what my purpose was after the camps and I will show those pathetic beybladers that we are known as the "best of the best". _

* * *

><p><strong>This ends the prologue of Blindsided. I know I had written Blindsided once, but I feel like it didn't come out as well as I thought. Maybe this time around will be better. There will be a total of sixteen OCs, but I am going to need three OCs for the main protagonists. Here are the rules to submit in OCs<strong>

**1) Use the form provided on my profile**

**2) Fill out everything on the form (I am not allowing "information is on my profile" crap) **

**3) Do not ask me to save spots **

**4) Be descriptive**

**5) Make sure there are no errors on the form**

**6) Ask questions if you have trouble with the form**

**7) PM me the completed form **

**8) Give an effort on working on these forms**

**There is no guarantee you will be given a spot automatically in the story because I am going to be choosing with OCs are going to be a part of the story. That means I am going to be choosing the three best OCs for this story. I hope that this story will be successful for sure… If not, I gave it my best shot. **

**For now, read and review.**


	2. The New Start

**The New Start**

"What do you mean that there are going to be major changes to the format to the World Championships Mr. Dickenson?" asked Tyson.

Mr. Dickenson looked over at the members of the G-Revolutions as he sat down on his desk. The BBA president noticed the shocked expressions on their faces upon the new changes to the World Championships. After last year's BEGA fiasco, the BBA was regaining its popularity not just in the country of Japan, but all in the other countries around the world. He couldn't deny the fact that the sport of Beyblade was regaining its popularity, but it was faster than what he originally expected. Teams likes the G-Revolutions, White Tiger X, PPB All-Starz, the Majestics, and Barthez Battalion made their attempts to support the BBA as they entered small tournaments in support of the BBA. That wasn't all as Mr. Dickenson realized that Beyblade was considered to be even popular in areas such the Third World countries of Latin America and the First World countries of Oceania.

Mr. Dickenson commented, "After noticing the sudden rise in popularity of Beyblade in Latin American and Oceania countries, I have decided that there are going to be two additional teams participating in the tournament. Both regions are going to be participating in preliminary tournament to determine which teams are going to take the seventh and eighth spots on the team."

"So there are going to be more beybladers to battle against then… That makes everything better of course," replied Daichi.

Max said "That's kind of cool that there are going to be new teams that are going to be participating in the World Championships."

"I am down with that as well. It has been a while since the five of us had participated in the World Championships together," commented Ray.

The four members of the G-Revolutions looked over at a familiar two-tone blue haired Japanese that leaned on the wall of Mr. Dickenson's office. Amethyst colored eyes gave an intimidating looking that didn't seem to affect the people that were in the room with him. Kai knew that his teammates were going to be interested in participating in another World Championships. It was a surprised that the BBA managed recover from the BEGA fiasco so rapidly, that some of their friends around the world had help out for the cause. As he shuts his eyes, a small yet notable grin appeared on the Dranzer wielder's face that caught the attention of the other members of the G-Revolutions and also Mr. Dickenson.

It was going to be a new year indeed for the world of Beyblade as there was going to be a new World Championships. How will the other teams will prepare for the tournament? Which two teams are going to fill in the two new spots on the rooster of teams that are going to participate this year? Mr. Dickenson was definitely going to expect nothing but surprises during this entire tournament. A new year means a new start of course. What sort of challenges the G-Revolutions are going to be facing during those next few weeks.

"Looks like I have to start a training session schedule for the team so they can be in tip-top shape before the World Championships," said Kenny.

Hillary replied, "Looks like they are eager to be returning back to the World Championships. Another adventure with them is always something interesting and I wonder what she's doing right now."

"Who is this she that you are talking about?" wondered the brown haired supporting team member.

The manager of the G-Revolution simply stated, "Just an old good friend of mine Kenny… That is all."

* * *

><p><strong>Barcelona, Spain<strong>

After the somewhat tumultuous year the team had last year, Miguel sighed to himself as he looked over at his teammates. Watching them train harder and harder as they prepared for the next World Championships. The Dark Gargoyle wielder never thought that the team's reputation has changed over the course of a year. Fans continued to support them no matter what and constantly cheered them on during the small tournaments they had entered. Even though he felt grateful about the fans, sometimes the female fans and some male fans can get out of hand. Without Barthez, the seventeen year old team captain was able to accomplish more as they were actually win more battles while they continued to have fun on and off the beydish.

He thought that he was able to lead a team on his own without the stress of coach and it worked out quite well. Miguel was definitely proud to become the beyblader he had become now. As he looked over at his team once more, steel blue colored eyes noticed how exhausted they were and realized that they really pushed themselves that time around. It wasn't no surprised at that they would strain themselves from working hard on getting strong.

"I think you guys deserve a break since you may had took it a bit too far with your training," said Miguel.

Mathilda stood up and looked over at Claude and Aaron and noticed how exhausted thety were friom the training. The Dark Gargoyle wielder sighed to himself as he approached his other teammates. It wasn't necessary to strain themselves, but Miguel couldn't blame them for being motivated to get strong. The seventeen year old team captain approached the silver haired older teen and gave a hand. Claude looked over and grabbed on his captain's hand and lifted his body immediately. The Rapid Eagle wielder then looked at captain and noticed a small smile on his face.

Claude commented, "I guess we kind of gotten a bit overboard with the training there Miguel."

"It's alright Claude, but all you don't have to strain yourselves while training. I know training is important and all, but you should know your limits. It's okay to stop you know," stated Miguel.

Mathilda replied, "Yeah I know what you mean, but you know well that the BBA is selecting two European teams to be a part of the World Championships."

"Yeah and we want to make sure that we fairly take one of the spots in the World Championships," commeted Aaron.

That was true of course because the World Championships were not a laughting matter of course. The former Barthez Batallion members knew the European preliminaries were around the corner and they had no time to spare in training. Miguel knew that there was going to be going up stronger European teams such as the Majestics and F-Dynasty in the European Preliminaries. That meant they needed to be just as strong as them, which wasn't as difficult. Their position overall in Europe is almost at the same level as those two other European teams.

"_We turn to live from Madrid, Spain for this breaking news. Turning to you now Adela," _said the newsreporter.

The Pierce Hedgehog wielder replied, "Turn the volume up because we should hear the news."

Miguel picked up the television remoted and pressed the volume up button to hear the news. As the members of the former Barthez Battalion team focused their eyes on the large sized TV screen, their eyes widden immediately. Julia and Raul of F-Dynatsy were immediately rushed towards the hospital with those ambulance stretchers as they were covered with serious injuries and slight burns on their skin. What was going on how and they managed to get injured so easily?

"_The brother-sister beyblading duo were training for the upcoming European Preliminaries when a mysterious creature attacked them out of nowhere. The known creature ressembled to what of a jackal. F-Dynasty was known to be one of the three teams that were top contenders of being in the World Championships. Looks like they won't be able to participate in the European Preliminaries this week in Barcelona," _replied Adela, _"this Adela Castro reporting live from Madrid, Spain. Back to you Ramon."_

A tear slightly formed for Mathilda's right eye as she noticed how horribly injured Raul looked when they rushed him into the hospital. She immediately dried off that forming tear and realized that her team had to work just as hard to take that other spot in the World Championships. Miguel didn't like the fact that a preliminary tournament team were ambushed days before the preliminaries. It sounded very strange, but nothing could be done about it. F-Dynasty lost their chance of getting a spot in the World Championships. It was probably up to them and the Majestics to make sure that they obtain those spots in the World Championships. The task itself seemed to be simple, but the members of Le Croix weren't sure how many other strong beyblading teams were participating in the tournament as well.

Miguel replied, "It seems that we have continue on training if we're going to be one of the two winners of the European Preliminaries. The mysterious beyblader must have to wait because nobody knows if they're going to show up or not."

"But what about that break you told us to take?" asked the Rushing Boar wielder.

The captain replied, "We can still take that break, but you guys can go on ahead if you want."

"Are you sure Miguel?" questioned Claude once more.

The blonde haired seventeen year old said, "I'm sure because I need some alone time for a bit you know."

The three other members of Le Croix looked over at their friend and team captain before walking out of the training. Miguel sighed to himself as he recalled watching the horrid scene on the television. The sudden attack was shocking of course, but he thought that there was more to this than what it seems to be. Maybe the person who attacked the twins were associated with a beyblading team was known in Europe. It seemed to be far from a stretch, but the Dark Gargoyle wielder shouldn't stress out about the whole thing. Maybe it was best for him to focus on his team and also on the upcoming tournament. The attack may be just random and there weren't going to be more attack like those.

* * *

><p><strong>New York City, United States<strong>

"Looks like F-Dynasty isn't going participating in the European Preliminaries this year," said Emily.

Michael replied, "Looks like they seemed to chicken out from this year's World Championships. That seems that couldn't handle the heat."

"They literally couldn't take the heat because they were ambushed days prior to the European Preliminary tournament. Julia and Raul were hospitalized with serious injuries and burns," commented the Trygator wielder.

Eddy shockingly stated, "Is this for real Em? They aren't going to be participating this year."

Emily told the two male beybladers to come over towards her to comprehend with what was going on. If explaining to them wasn't going to work, making sure they read the article might work. The Trygle wielder thought it was a joke until he saw the pictures of twins with their injuries being rushed to the hospital. Now it wasn't a laughing matter since two beybladers were sent off to the hospital because a certain beyblader attacked them out of nowhere. The fifteen year old didn't want to be smartass because it was kind of sad to know that they were sent to the hospital in that sort of condition.

"Looks like the Majestics and Le Croix may be use this incident to their advantage as they are the two other top contenders in taking those two spots in the World Championships. It's not something to be proud of but both those teams are considered to be the best of the best," commented the orange haired beyblader.

Eddy asked, "Le Croix? Are they a new brand new team since we never heard of them?"

"Le Croix is the new name of the team that consisted of the former members of Barthez Battalion. They became extremely popular as they made a name for themselves around Europe. As for their strength as a team, they had become stronger than what they were before," said Michael.

Another voice replied, "At least they having been showing that they considered to be stronger team than they were before. Maybe they will be more of challenge this time around if they make it to the World Championships."

The three original members of the PPB All Starz looked as they saw Rick leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes shut. It wasn't a surprise that the Rock Bison wielder was still around. Even though Steve's leg was completely healed, the nineteen year old beyblader decided to stick around there weren't any strong beybladers on the team. Since Max returned to Japan and continued to be a part of the G-Revolutions, it didn't seem to be a bad idea to let Rick be part of the team. Even though Rick was an arrogant beyblader like some of the beybladers on the team, Judy thought it would be best if he stayed.

Again it was optional, but it seemed the other African-American beyblader wanted to stay on the team especially when the North American Preliminaries are going to be held soon. The best beyblading teams from the United States and Canada are going to be fighting it out a spot in the World Championships. Mexico wasn't included in the North America Preliminaries since the Spanish-speaking country was one of the countries that are going to be participating in the Latin American Preliminaries. With the announcement of two additional team spots in the World Championships, beybladers from the Oceania region and Latin American region were eligible to participate in separate tournaments for a spot in the competition.

"I can't believe there are going to be two American team position in the tournament. There are rarely any beybladers or teams that are considered to be strong enough to be in a beyblading tournament," commented Rick.

Michael replied, "It's not the BBA's fault that Beyblade is the "it" sport of Latin America. Plus there are strong beybladers in Latin America that you may not heard of."

"Like you know any beybladers from Latin America Michael… You don't even know what is Latin America on a map," remarked Emily.

The blonde haired beyblader stated, "I might not, but Seoyeon knows one since she traveled to Guatemala to visit a pen-pal of hers. Her pen-pal is known as Dira of the Feathered Serpent."

Eyes widen immediately as they heard the epithet Michael said and looked over at the Trygle wielder. The nineteen year old captain of the PBB All Starz was confused when they heard about Seoyeon being friends with someone from Guatemala. It didn't seem to be a big deal to him because the Trygle wielder never cared about his friend' pen-pal.

"Dira of the Feathered Serpent is one of the well-known beybladers in Latin America. She is the beyblader that wields Quetzalcoatl, which is known as the Feathered Serpent according to Aztec Mythology. She is definitely one of those beybladers to watch out for if we do see the Latin American Preliminaries," said Emily.

Eddy asked, "How do you know she is going to be participating in the tournament?"

"Since there aren't many teams in Latin American, the BBA is hosting a singles tournament to find five of the best beybladers who are in or training in the Latin American region to form the team to participate in the World Championships," commented another female's voice.

The four members of the US team looked over and saw their coach along with a large-sized American beyblader with forest green colored hair. Judy knew about how the tournament for the Latin American preliminaries were going to be set up since she worked along with the members of different BBAs from Latin America such as Brazil, Mexico, Ecuador, and even Puerto Rico to build the largest stadium that was located in São Paulo, Brazil. Mrs. Tate then looked over at the members of her team on the couch while Emily was on her laptop.

"About Dira participating in the tournament, I'm not sure if she is going to be there. Seoyeon told me it was just a rumor," replied Michael.

Emily looked over at Mrs. Tate and commented, "It seems that the guys are interested in the details of the Latin American Preliminaries."

"I see and I need the four of you for training immediately. The North American Preliminaries are days away. I cannot let you longue around of course," replied the PPB All Starz's coach.

The Trygator wielder closed her laptop as she stood while her teammates walked away from the couch. It wasn't time for them to longue around since they had to prepare for a tournament. If the PBB All Starz wanted to win their preliminary tournament and also the World Championships, it was time to get stronger than before. Was it going to be worth it? Will Michael's answer about Dira the Feathered Serpent participating in the World Championships be true or not? That was only for time to tell since everything would be revealed then.

* * *

><p><strong>São Paulo, Brazil<strong>

Noelani watched as C.H. Aphrodite spun around and around an aquamarine colored beydish. A black and royal blue beyblade spun in the center of the beydish while its owner stared directly into her coffee brown colored eyes. Nathalia noticed how calm her twin sister was. Knowing that the Latin American Preliminaries were coming within a week, the honey blonde haired seventeen year old knew that she needed to train Noelani for the tournament. As much the P.H. Hecate wielder wanted to participate in the Preliminaries, Nathalia couldn't enter due to a request that was given by Mr. Dickenson himself. It wasn't considered to be a horrible request, but all what Nathalia can was to train Noelani.

A sudden noise was heard and the onyx black and royal blue beyblade was sent out the dish and onto the concrete follow. Coffee brown colored eyes looked down and saw where P.H. Hecate was. It seemed that she wasn't paying attention to the match as she was lost in her thoughts. Just like the other three times during their training session. Nathalia had to tell her sister the news since it may or may not cause tension between the two of them. Noelani immediately caught her beyblade before looking up at her twin sister.

"Is something wrong Nathalia?" asked Noelani.

Nathalia replied as she picked up her blade, "I need to tell you something important Noelani and I hope you won't be mad at me."

"Just tell Nati and you shouldn't be worried about how I'm going to react to whatever is that you want to say to me," commented the C.H. Aphrodite wielder.

The blonde haired twin said, "If you say Noe… After I decided to leave you behind, I decided to travel around Latin America to teach underprivileged children to use beyblader. I decided that I wanted that make Beyblade more notable in Latin America. That was when Mr. Dickenson noticed my actions and we decided to meet in her in São Paulo. He discussed about having a Latin American Preliminaries in São Paulo for this upcoming World Championships. Plus he requested me that I would be traveling alongside the five beybladers that would a part of the Latin American team as a coach and mentor."

Noelani sighed as she attempted to take all of the news into her head. It was a lot to take in, but she knew that she couldn't be furious at her twin sister. A coaching position was a great way to help other beybladers to become stronger and guide them during the team's travels around the world. Nathalia also wanted countries in Latin America to recognized Beyblade as sport that was considered to be fun. She went to different countries around the area and bought those children beyblades and taught them how to use them. Even though Nathalia was strong beyblader, Noelani recognized her more than what she thought her sister was. A smile appeared on her face as the older twin sister placed her hand on Nathalia's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Nathalia and I know that you're going to be a great coach to whoever is going to be a part of the team," commented Noelani.

Nathalia asked, "What if you were part of the team if you win a position on the team?"

"Don't guarantee that I'm going to win a position on the team Nathalia, but I'll try my best though," she replied back.

A smile appeared on Nathalia's face before her eyes looked over at something that seemed to be flying towards them. The honey blonde haired beyblader pushed her twin sister out of the way before ducking down into the ground as well. A beyblade spun dead center on the aquamarine colored beydish and the two sisters looked over at it. It was a goldenrod and vibrant azure colored beyblade that spun perfectly and the owner wasn't nowhere near in sight. The Leal Twins wondered who was the owner of the beyblade was and why he or she was trespassing in a private area.

"A perfect shot 100 feet! Success!" exclaimed an older female.

* * *

><p><strong>That ends the first chapter of Blindsided. What exactly happened to F-Dynasty during their ambush attack? Who was that mysterious beyblader that launched their beyblade into the Leal Twins' abode? Those answers are going be revealed in Chapter two of Blindsided. For now, read and review.<strong>

**Next Chapter: Ambushed?! Dira the Feathered Serpent!**


	3. Dira the Feathered Serpent

**Dira the Feathered Serpent**

The twin sisters watched as the vibrant colored beyblade spun around the center of the aquamarine colored beydish. A smile appeared from the trees before the beyblade was sent flying once more towards a tree. Nathalia looked over and saw a mysterious figure that stood on top of tree branch. Immediately the figure disappeared in an instant, which brought a little relief to the Leal Twins. The honey blonde haired seventeen year old was wondering why someone would launch a beyblade into a beydish from a long distance. It bothered her slightly before her coffee brown colored eyes looked over at her right. Noelani then looked over at her twin sister and noticed the strange expression she had on her face.

"Should we continue our training Nati?" asked Noelani.

Nathalia saw her sister and replied, "Maybe later Noelani because I think I need to have a video chat with someone important."

"Who? Garland?" wondered the C.H. Aphrodite wielder.

Her twin sister commented, "No…Judy because I had been talking to her lately and I need to talk to her about something important and it BBA confidential."

Noelani wasn't surprised since Nathalia had been working within the BBA for quite some time. Plus Nathalia was considered to be intelligent especially when it came to the technological aspects in Beyblade. The P.H. Hecate wielder walked back into the summer house while Noelani watched her leave the area. The seventeen year old brunette took out her beyblade once more and approached beydish once more. Maybe some launching practices would do for now. Noelani placed C.H. Aphrodite into her beylauncher and launched towards the dish.

Back inside the house, Nathalia was on her laptop as she adjusted the video camera that was attached to the laptop. The seventeen year old was preparing her video chat with the coach of the PBB All Starz regarding the mysterious beyblader that was near the summer house. It had been a hot topic for the last few months and she hoped that Mrs. Tate had some sort of information regarding the beyblade he or she used. All she had were photos of it and also a blurry photo of what seemed to be the bitchip of the beyblade. All what Nathalia wanted was some sort of answer because something strange has happened within the last few days.

"_Nathalia, I am glad that you decided to contact me because I found out what was is the creature of the bitbeast from the photos you had sent me a couple of months ago," _said Mrs. Tate.

Nathalia asked, "What sort of creature is it?"

"_It's a feathered serpent like creature with multicolored scales, a golden yellow mane, and blue feathered wings attached to it. From the pictures I had seen, the name of the creature is called Quetzalcoatl," _responded back the PPB All Starz coach.

She replied, "Quetzalcoatl… It's a well-known deity in Aztec Mythology which had double meaning. The Quetzalcoatl is known as a divine creature that was able to soar skies and also creep down on land as that is one of the main characteristics of serpents."

"_That is interesting because a friend of Michael's knows a beyblader that goes by the epithet of Dira the Feathered Serpent. There could be a connection between this Dira person and her beyblade Quetzalcoatl," _said Mrs. Tate.

That was it… The person with azure and goldenrod colored beyblade was known as Dira the Feathered Serpent and Nathalia may know who Judy referred to. It was about eleven months ago when she was in Guatemala City teaching a group of children and teens how to use a beyblade. She recalled that there was another beyblader that the children and youngsters looked up to. They often referred the older beyblader as Dira the Feathered Serpent. Judy looked over at the shocked seventeen year old that was on the screen and wondered who she was.

"I know who Dira is. She's a prestigious beyblader from Guatemala City that goes by Dira the Feathered Serpent, but her real name is Yadira Ramos. We both met each other during a beyblade session in the capital city eleven months ago. Even though there were not a lot of beybladers in the Latin American region, I met a top ranked beyblader associated with the BBA in different countries from the region for training sessions. Yadira was the first female top ranked beyblader I met," commented Nathalia.

Judy replied back, _"I see and I guess she may be participating the Latin American Preliminaries. Beybladers like Yadira quite rare to come by from a day to day basis. She is worth keeping your eyes one for the moment being. I'm glad that we were able to conclude our discussion on the mysterious beyblader."_

"I agree and I will see you soon Mrs. Tate," said the P.H. Hecate wielder.

The chat between the two ended and Nathalia sighed to herself. It was a relief that she managed to find the answers she wanted. Well answers she already had since the honey blonde haired seventeen year old didn't expect that an old acquaintance was her mysterious beyblader. Maybe there is someone that seemed to be targeting Yadira and her beyblade Quetzalcoatl. She may be a powerful beyblader, but how would she rank herself with the other powerful beybladers around Latin American. Nathalia wasn't sure how strong the Quetzalcoatl wielder was, but that was the preliminary tournament was for.

After making quite a spectacle, an eighteen year old teenager walked down the streets of the huge Brazilian city. Her wavy and loose light golden blonde and dark chocolate brown ombre styled hair stood out with her fair skin and jade green colored eyes. Yadira knew that she wasn't trying to be the center of attention, but that wasn't her fault at all. She was caught in the media's web as they wanted to interview her for their newspapers, magazines, radio shows, and television news. The American-born Guatemalan beyblader didn't want any of it to happen to begin with. With the Latin American Preliminaries on the way, it was going to be even harder on her. Beyblade was one of her passions of course, but it was just difficult to be on the spotlight.

The Preliminaries didn't worry her of course since it was going in form of a singles tournament with five different blocks. Beybladers around Latin American and some from others parts of the world would be participating in the tournament as well. Yadira wasn't sure how the competition was going to be for the Preliminaries, but the Quetzalcoatl wielder knew that were sixty beybladers participating in the tournament and at least ten of them weren't from the Latin American region. It didn't bother her at all since most of the Preliminary Tournaments had teams to battle off against each other. Plus foreigners battling it out wasn't a big deal as well since they were beybladers just like anyone else.

"Gorgeous ladies like you shouldn't be walking down the streets on their own," commented a male's voice.

A second male's voice replied back as he noticed her attire, "Better yet… Gorgeous female beybladers like you shouldn't be walking down the streets alone."

The eighteen year old looked down at her attire, which consisted of a white crop-styled tank-top on with a royal blue colored military styled jacket over it with a dog tag chain necklace around her neck. She wore a pair of royal blue colored thigh length colored shorts on with a brown leather belt around her the waistband with two leather holsters attached to it. She wore a pair of dark brown colored knee length laced up combat boots on with a pair of matching dark fingerless gloves on. That explained why the idiot on the right called her a gorgeous beyblader. Yadira sighed to her before she continued to walk away from the flirts.

The two Brazilian males continued to follow her until she immediately looked over at a beydish that was close by. Maybe an ass-whooping in the dish is what they needed. Before she was about to cross the streets, the two Brazilian beybladers whipped out their launchers and beyblades immediately. Yadira sighed to herself before she took out Quetzalcoatl and her royal blue beylauncher from the two holsters.

"We are going to be playing a game calling Last Bey Standing. The objective of the game is to see which beyblade lasts longer. If you win, you can leave, but we if win…" said the Brazilian teen on the left.

The teen on the right replied, "We keep the dog tag necklace and also your beyblade."

Yadira grabbed onto her dog tag chain and looked down at Quetzalcoatl. She always believed in fair play in Beyblade, but with the two things she cherished the most at risk… There was no way that she can play fair because her freedom was somewhat at risks. Plus something felt shady about the two Brazilian beybladers that she was about to battle. Immediately beyblades were launched and jade green colored eyes widened as she saw a fourth beyblade spinning on the ground. There was a fourth beyblader around the area and the older teenager felt a hand touching her right shoulder.

"Long time no see Yadira," said Nathalia.

The eighteen year old beyblader looked to her right and replied, "You too Nathalia and you want play a game called Last Man Standing."

"I'm not into unfair play Yadira and you aren't into that either," commented the P.H. Hecate wielder.

A smile appeared on the Quetzalcoatl wielder's face as she then looked over at the two beybladers that stood on the opposite side. They smirked as they saw the unexpected guest barge in to their little game. A two on two match doesn't seem to be bad at all, but they needed something in return for the second cutie.

"Well since we made wager with your gorgeous buddy there, we would like to do the same with you as well. If you win, you also will be free to go," said the beyblader on the left.

The beyblader on the right responded back, "If we win… Your beyblade and those matching earrings and necklace are ours."

"Yeah… They have a thing for winning jewelry and beyblades. Don't ask me why," stated Yadira.

The honey blonde haired seventeen year old raised an eyebrow at the response. Was that some kind of rip off? It didn't matter now since those two pathetic playboy-thief beybladers don't stand against them. Immediately the Brazilian beybladers commanded their beyblades to attack directly towards P.H. Hecate and Quetzalcoatl. The black and orange beyblade and the coral orange beyblade spun faster as they tried to attack it. Immediately the onyx black and royal blue beyblade and the azure and goldenrod colored beyblade flawless dodged the direct attacks. Nathalia and Yadira stared at each other as they nodded in response.

Their beyblades immediately began their counterattack against the rivaling beybladers' beyblades. P.H. Hecate and Quetzalcoatl slammed the two opposing beyblades with sheer force that managed to shock those two idiots. Their jaws widen as they saw their beyblades motionless on the ground.

"H-H-How d-d-d-did you do that?" stammered the first beyblader.

The other beyblader stammered, "Y-Y-You tw-tw-two a-a-ar-are beasts!"

"No we're not beasts," commented Nathalia

Yadira said, "We're just more experienced beybladers you playboy thieves."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere In the Skies<strong>

"What made you think that you should go on your own to Barcelona for Oscar?" asked an older male's voice.

The beyblader known as Oscar commented, "I had to score to settle with two particular beybladers from my native home country… That is all because the task is finished."

An emerald eyed Spaniard with pitch black colored hair that styled in fauxhawk stared over at the older figure that sat right across from his. Being inside a private jet didn't show any significance for the captain of the Blood Gems since he came from well-known and wealthy family. Oscar was an interesting beyblader according to the older man that sat across from him. Dr. Albin Teslow II didn't expect a rich boy like Oscar to even survive the camps for the four year period. From the attitude that the seventeen year old when he was younger, Dr. Teslow believed that he was going to be sent home with the other rich and spoiled children by the end of the first year. Oscar proved the coach of the Blood Gems wrong of course since it was quite rare to find a beyblader with that sort of diligence.

Oscar possessed the characteristics and qualities of a team captain and leader overall. It should be an honor of course to have formed the perfect team within a four year time period. Dr. Teslow laughed at the failed attempts that Boris attempted to use Beyblade for his own misdeeds. His motives were considered to be laughable according to himself of course. There was something more about Beyblade that older Russian never thought about. The Norwegian man had a different motive of course with Beyblade that wasn't considered to be horrible. What was that motive Dr. Teslow had in his thoughts? All he thought it was that it was unique and reasonable.

"You know that the Oceania Preliminaries are coming up right Oscar," commented Dr. Teslow.

The dark haired Spaniard replied, "Yes I do and you don't have to repeat the reason why. I have to make sure that the Blood Gems wins the Preliminaries so we can take a spot into the World Championships… It's simple as that."

"You seem to be a bit boring at times, but I guess there is no reason why you need those additional details if it didn't matter any way," said the blonde haired European man.

Oscar sighed to himself as he shut his eyes. Even though he was grateful that he earned a spot on the team as the team's captain, the seventeen year old Spaniard felt like his coach talked too much. He wondered when he would shut up since it was nothing but a nuisance to him. At least the rest of the team were in Sydney waiting of them of course. It wasn't his fault that he decided to abandon his team to go back to his home country to have a beybattle with his former friends. For the most part, Oscar didn't show no remorse for what he did. The brother-sister duo from F-Dynasty deserved what just happened to them. Now they were unable to participate in the European Preliminaries.

Dr. Teslow asked, "What do you think about being a part of a tag team within the Blood Gems?"

"A tag team? Why would you want me to be partners with one of the members of the team?" questioned Oscar back.

The coach of the Blood Gems replied, "Not just one of the members of the team. I mean forming a tag team with you and Noelle. A fire and ice team would look magnificent together with a canine and feline bitbeasts working together."

Noelle was one of the female members of the Blood Gems that seemed to be one of the "normal" members of the team. Even though there was lack in communication between the two of them, Dr. Teslow definitely thought that they would put on a great show together. Oscar didn't like the idea that his flamboyant coach had, but it may be a benefit for the team overall.

"That's fine since you are taking two of the strongest beybladers from the team to form a formidable duo," said the Spaniard beyblader.

Oscar assumed that his Norwegian coach was a fan of F-Dynasty or King and Queen and he wanted to form a beyblading duo that was similar to them. It was something unique, but that didn't matter anyway since he already said yes to the offer that his coach made with him. How will he and Noelle pull it off? That didn't matter now since he had the time to train when they arrive in Sydney to meet up with the remaining four members of Blood Gems. Oscar then focused his eyes directly towards the window as he stared into the vibrant cerulean colored skies and light and cottony clouds. At least in a couple of hours from now, he would be in Sydney with his team so he wouldn't have to deal with Dr. Teslow's conversations. Then again, he felt damn grateful that was able to be part of a full-fledged beyblading team. Dr. Teslow focused his eyes on Oscar for a quick moment before looking down at the newspaper article. It regarded about a familiar beyblader that he seen four years ago.

_"So Yadira is the one who wields the beyblade Quetzalcoatl. I didn't expect a former camper to wielder such an extraordinary and rare beyblade. How could I've been so blind? The beast inside it has all the answers I need, but I need the help of all the members of the Blood Gems to complete the task," _thought Dr. Teslow to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Barcelona, Spain<strong>

"Looks like the BBA has to look for another team to take the twins' place in the Preliminaries. It's a shame that they were ambushed before the tournament," said Enrique.

Robert responded, "It was quite unexpected indeed, but that won't interfere with our own chances of making it to the World Championships."

After enjoying a somewhat peaceful dinner in the city, the members of the Majestics returned to Oliver's luxurious apartment decided to watch the news. The news regarding Raul and Julia being attacked by what seemed to be a bitbeast. It explained the burns and other injuries they had, but that seemed to be strange though. Was it possible for a bitbeast to have a mind of its own and attack those who were weaker than it? That included their owners of course and it did show some concern for the captain of the Majestics. The Griffolyon wielder understood that bladers and bitbeasts are partners, but it seemed that it is not always for the best reasons. Maybe there bitbeasts that are willing to commit themselves to the darkness alongside their partners.

"You shouldn't be stressing about what happened to the twins Robert. They will be alright of course since none of their injuries were life-threatening," commented Johnny.

The violet haired German stated, "That I already I know, but the whole situation seemed to be very unusual especially the timing of the attack. Why ambush a beyblading team prior to the Preliminaries?"

"Maybe that person doesn't want to see them battling in the Preliminaries so their team takes their spot," replied the Salamalyon wielder.

Robert commented, "That seems to be obvious, but what if the blader wasn't a part of any team to begin with. Maybe there must be something personal between that blader and the Fernandez Siblings."

Even though Robert didn't agree with the red haired beyblader's response, Johnny didn't seem to be offended by it at all. It was possible that beyblader had a vendetta against Julia and Raul. Revenge could be the mysterious beyblader's motive, but it didn't explain how a bitbeast was willing to attack opposing bladers. Maybe talking about the incident with the two members of F-Dynasty. With the paparazzi surrounding the hospital, it was definitely going to be difficult to get into their hospital rooms. Tomorrow was going to be another day of course and he had the time to talk to them later on.

In the local hospital, Julia looked over at the two members of Le Croix who decided to visit them. The Thunder Pegasus wielder couldn't believe that Miguel and Mathilda actually decided to the visit them of course. After being ambushed that afternoon, the F-Dynasty member wasn't sure what exactly happened since it was so sudden. She was grateful that both she and her brother managed to be alive from that attack. How was it possible that a bitbeast was able to attack an opposing beyblader along with its owner? Miguel noticed that the orange and brown haired Spaniard was a bit out of the dazed. Who wouldn't be after being attacked like that? He felt bad for her and Raul since they basically lost their chance of being in the World Championships without participating in the Preliminaries.

"I'm guessing you aren't ready to talk about what just happened. That is fine with me," said Miguel.

Julia retorted, "Don't think I'm not willing tell you what happened Miguel. I know you guys are really concerned about us because of what happened."

"Okay Julia… You don't have to be so defensive about it," laughed the Dark Gargoyle wielder as he raised his hand in defense.

She smirked and replied, "I see and I'm grateful that you came and visit me. It does get dull in the hospital room sometimes."

The blonde haired seventeen year old's eye raised as he heard the Spaniard's quirky-like response. Miguel knew talking to Julia was going to be a hard one of course even though they're good friends and all. At least the hospital trip wasn't all that bad since it was a good time to see some friends even though they were hospitalized. What happened that made them end up in that condition? The Dark Gargoyle wielder wasn't sure what to ask the feisty Spaniard to be exact. He wanted to be cautious about the kind of questions he wanted to ask her regarding the act. It wasn't his business to know of course.

Julia noticed the hesitant expression Miguel on his face and realized how uncomfortable he felt about asking questions regarding the attack. Despite being one of the hottest beybladers around, the Spaniard thought that he was being considerate of her feelings. It wasn't like she had crush on him or anything like that. To her, Miguel was just one of those guys she has some sort of respect for as a beyblader that was all. She was wondering how her brother was doing since Mathilda wanted to visit him so badly. Again, Julia couldn't blame the two Le Croix members as they wanted to visit them to see if they were okay.

In the room next door, Raul and Mathilda looked over at each as they talked with one another. The Flame Pegasus wielder was surprised to see the pink haired fifteen year old beyblade once more. It had been quite some time since the two of them had mingled with one another or had their beymatch. Knowing that he and his sister won't be able to participate in the Preliminaries, Raul had to be optimistic for the other teams that were participating in the tournament.

"I'm glad that you are Mathilda and I feel much better since I arrived here. It was sort of depressing being in a hospital room with guards surrounding the doors from the paparazzi," commented Raul.

Mathilda replied, "We're friends after all Raul and I'm glad that you're feeling better. I was wondering what happened to you and Julia that afternoon."

"Well Julia and I were training for the Preliminaries at a local park nearby. Everything was alright until a person launched a beyblade towards the same dish. The person just sat on tree branch as he watched the battle. He didn't seem to be fazed about it and he didn't say word. As for his beyblade, it was a shiny ruby red colored with black and gold razor sharp edges. The bitbeast was black and gold colored jackal with light gray colored eyes," stated the Flame Pegasus wielder.

The Pierce Hedgehog wielder said, "I see and I guess the mysterious beyblader called out its bitbeast into the battle and attacked you and Julia."

"Yeah and the last thing I remembered was a ring of fire and the explosion that came with it. That was it and I guess some of the burns were from the attack," replied back the Spaniard.

Despite being basic information was given, Mathilda was grateful that her friend was able to tell what happened in his perspective. It wasn't much though and the pink haired European beyblade couldn't pressure him for more answers. What could be expected during the next days and weeks that were coming along the way? Maybe there was a new threat that nobody knew about. How could she know what may be happening within that time. Even though two beybladers were injured by a bitbeast, what kind of threat they would be facing. Mathilda didn't like how it was going, but she couldn't do anything about it. The BBA had the responsibility of searching for a new team to take F-Dynasty's spot in the Preliminaries.

"_I can't bear the fact that I had to see you like this. I promise that my team and I will earn our spot in the World Championships. It's unfair that you guys aren't going to participating in the Preliminaries, but it has to be done. Maybe we would find the beybladers that had done this to you," _stated Mathilda in her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>That ends the second chapter of Blindsided and we got some answers answered it. How will the next chapter go and which characters are going to be introduced next? For now, read and review.<strong>


	4. Training to be the Best

**Training to be the Best**

**Sydney, Australia**

"How come does Oscar get to go to Spain while we're here in Sydney!" complained a male beyblader.

A Japanese sixteen year old stood up from the plush red velvet arm chair before he twirled one of his lustrous blue-violet colored strands of his hair. It was a bad habit of his, but the sixteen year old didn't seemed to care about that. The other beybladers looked over at the beyblader that stood up as he attempted to create an outburst in front of them.

"Looks like someone seems to be desperate to leave this luxurious hotel room the coach managed to get for us. How come you always have to create a ruckus Sora?" commented a female's voice.

The Japanese beyblader known as Sora stared at the female that made that gutsy comment with those coffee brown colored eyes of his. A slightly older beyblader with dark sapphire blue hair that reached up to her knees that was tied into a wavy ponytail looked over at Sora. She noticed the irritated expression on the younger Asian beyblader's face. Noelle didn't expect someone like Sora to be such rude person and also a loudmouth as well.

Sora commented, "You don't have to be such a smartass Next time you should mind your own business…"

"I'm not being nosy Sora since it's not my fault that you're the loudmouth of the team. I don't understand how you're are considered to be a strong beyblader," replied Noelle.

Sora looked over at his so-called teammate before he exited out from the hotel room. He didn't want Noelle to provoke him anymore because he knew that things were going to get dirty from here on out. Why should a female beyblader like Noelle should be bossing him around? She's wasn't the captain of the Blood Gems so it didn't give her the right to be the way she was. Sora decided it was best to take some time to himself since there wasn't anything else to do here. Being stuck in a luxury hotel wasn't all that fun of course.

Maybe he could find some beybladers around the area that he could have a beybattle with. Knowing that the Oceania Preliminaries were in a couple of weeks from today, Sora wanted to take advantage of the time he had before his team participates in the tournament. He was certain that the Blood Gems were going to win the preliminary tournament as each member of the Blood Gems had powerful beyblades. Beyblades that were custom-made by the one and only Coach Teslow. Sora knew what power his beyblade had and he wasn't afraid to use it.

As Noelle watched her so-called teammate left the room, the seventeen year old French beyblader wondered what roamed through Sora's mind at that moment. Unfortunately she didn't know since the Japanese beyblader was nothing but unpredictable. Noelle on the other hand was a strategist as she planned each move her beyblade made. People don't believe it possible to do so, but the sapphire haired French beyblader knew it was possible to think out plans and strategies during matches. It was her forte of course and she was considered to be the team's strategist as she was capable of planning how each beyblade match would go. With someone as keen and observant like herself, Dr. Teslow knew that the Blood Gems won't be losing matches.

"So what are your plans since Dr. Teslow and Oscar aren't here Noelle?" asked another male voice.

The seventeen year old European member of the Blood Gems looked over to her right and saw a whitish-silver haired beyblader wearing an earbud in one of his ears. He wasn't older than nineteen years of age, which made him older than the French teenager. Noelle stared into his chocolate brown colored eyes until she thought about her plans for today. They had enough time to spend around the city as the Oceania Preliminaries were only in a couple of weeks from today. It was going to take Dr. Teslow and Oscar about a day or two to get to Sydney. That meant she was able to take some time off and look around the city. Maybe she would be able to by some CDs along with Gregory.

"Should we go to a music store to stock up on CDs?" asked Noelle.

Gregory looked over his teammate and commented, "For someone who is smart like you, I am surprised you have a good taste in music."

"Geniuses aren't always nerds because it's a stereotype and plus I love listening to good music," commented the French beyblader.

Even though the team wasn't as close as they were to be, Gregory and Noelle were considered to be friends within the team. They shared common interests such as beyblade, music, and sports for example. It wasn't hard to make friends, but their coach wasn't exactly fond of friendship. That even meant with the goals he had for the Blood Gems. How were they were supposed to work as team if they weren't friends. Even though Gregory didn't agree with Dr. Teslow and his training methods, the nineteen year old American beyblader had to be loyal to Dr. Teslow. It wasn't just him, but the other beybladers on the team.

"Do you want to be kicked out of the team Gregory?" asked another female voice.

Gregory commented, "No Estella because I know what the task we have as part of the Blood Gems, but is Dr. Teslow's motive is for the best?"

Estella sighed to herself as she tuck a few strands of her vibrant dirty blonde hair behind her left ear. Being a part of a beyblading team was a great and all, but they all had their priorities for the team. Their main objective was to the best beyblading team in the world. How the Blood Gems were supposed to be a part of the best beyblading team if they relied on friendship? Estelle doesn't realize that their coach was giving them the opportunity to show off their strengths as powerful beybladers. With everything they had, who wouldn't satisfied with being a part of a beyblade team such as the Blood Gems?

* * *

><p><strong>Moscow, Russia<strong>

After a tumultuous year for the BBA, Tala looked over at his team as they continued on training. The Russian Preliminaries were coming soon and they needed the time and the practice so they can win their national beyblading tournament. Since Kai wasn't going to be with them for the upcoming World Championships, the Wolborg wielder knew that he had to get stronger if he was going to kick his ass during the World Championships. Knowing that they were going to facing new teams, it was best to make sure that they were able defeat whoever their opponents were.

There was a confident look on the crimson haired Russian's face since there weren't going to be as many beybladers participating in the upcoming Russian Preliminaries. That meant that their chances of winning the tournament were really high this year. Especially for the fact that he and his teammates were able to win during the smaller tournaments that were held during that year. It wasn't like of them to be participating in smaller tournaments. After the BEGA incident last year, Mr. Dickenson wanted to make sure that Beyblade continues as the BBA tried to improve their finances. It definitely worked as they and other beybladers and teams were able to help the BBA out. So if it wasn't for them, there wouldn't have been a World Championships this year.

"Are you going to continue lounging around Tala or you're going to training with us?" asked Bryan.

Tala looked over at the lavender haired Russian and commented, "You think I was lounging around Bryan? You think we have the time to be taking a break knowing that Kai and Tyson are probably training their asses off right now."

As the Falborg wielder smirked at his captain's sarcastic remark, Tala stood up as he walked away from his teammate. He decided to train with the other members of his team. They had a tournament to be participate so and also a World Championships to win. There wasn't any time to waste of course even though there hasn't been any sort of ruckus for the last couple of months. Tala knew that a certain German beyblader wasn't around to complain to him or to mock him. He thought that she wasn't able to handle the cold winters of Moscow. Why did she decided to leave Russia all of the sudden? Was there a chance that there she decided to quit beyblade after the BEGA incident. It wasn't possible for Megan to leave the country and decided to go back to New York City. Unfortunately that was her problem and not his.

The captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys looked over at Ian and Spencer, who were having practice battle at the moment. That was one way that he was going to get stronger for the upcoming preliminary tournament. It wasn't much since they were training for the World Championships of course. What sort of beybladers there will be during the next World Championships as they were going to be two new teams that were going to be representing Latin America and Oceania regions? That depended on whoever won their region's preliminary tournament. Tala knew that more beybladers meant more challenges for him and the rest of him team.

"Damn it! I lost!" complained one of the beybladers.

Spencer looked over Ian and commented, "Not a bad battle Ian, but you could've done better during our practice battle."

"Whatever you say Spence and looks like you two are finally here," replied Ian as he looked over Bryan and Tala.

Both Spencer and Ian moved away from the gray colored beydish while Bryan and Tala walked towards the beydish. Both members of the Blitzkrieg Boys looked over at each other as they looked out their launchers a beyblades out. The Falborg wielder smirked confidently as he stared at the captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys with his silvery blue colored eyes. Tala closed his eyes and smiled to himself as he saw the confident expression on Bryan's face. The Wolborg wielder smirked as he decided to place his signature beyblade into his beylauncher. Again, the crimson haired Russian was glad to even defeat Bryan in a practice battle of course.

"Ready to lose today Bryan?" wondered Tala.

Bryan replied, "You think I'm going to lose this practice battle. Maybe you be wondering the same thing. We all had gotten stronger and I don't mind getting stronger than what I am before."

* * *

><p><strong>White Tiger Village, China<strong>

"So Ray isn't going to be joining during the World Championships?" asked Mariah.

Lee looked over at his younger sister as she asked the question. The White Tiger X leader wasn't surprised that the Driger wielder decided to leave the team to be with the G-Revolutions for the upcoming World Championships. It was fine of course since there wasn't any pressure of choosing which team to join. The Galeon wielder would be interested in battling against Ray in the World Championships. It wasn't a problem of course since Lee knew that his team had to win the Chinese Preliminaries. That wasn't going to be a problem of course.

Lee commented, "Yeah, but it does give us the time to continue on training for the Preliminaries. If we want to see Ray, we all have to be stronger."

"I see and I know we're going to do better this year. There might be new teams to face, but we have to make sure that we're able to win each other," said the hot pink haired Nekojin.

The Galux wielder knew that there were going to be new and possibly strong beybladers participating in the Chinese Preliminaries and possibly the World Championships. With two new teams from two different regions entering the World Championships, it was going to be sort of interesting of course. How will they be in par with teams that had participated in one more tournaments such as the World Championships? She was definitely ready for a good challenge of course. The White Tiger X team were going to be ones wiping out the other teams that get in their way. Was it going to be hard? Of course, but Mariah knew that most of the beybladers that they faced against were stronger than her and the rest of the team had to get stronger.

Lee noticed that smile that his younger sister had on her face. The leader of the White Tiger X knew that she was pumped up about the Chinese Preliminaries and also the World Championships. The raven haired Nekojin knew that the Beyblade was getting popular as the BBA regained control. It wasn't easy, but Lee was glad that he was able to do something about. He and the rest of his teammates were able to participate in smaller tournaments to promote the BBA. They also were teaching the children from their village how to use a beyblade. There will the time that they won't be able to beyblade anymore and a new generation of beybladers will appear. For now, the captain of the White Tiger X team walked with Mariah to train with the others. The Chinese Preliminaries was days away and they wanted to win that so they can battle against Ray and the other beyblading teams that were going to be in the World Championships.

* * *

><p><strong>Sao Paulo, Brazil<strong>

After that fun tag battle with Nathalia, Yadira looked around the marketplace as she decided to get some food for today. It had been a while since she had breakfast and it was almost lunch time. The eighteen year old Quetzalcoatl wielder knew that being in Sao Paulo was going to be difficult especially trying understanding the language of how the Brazilians spoke. After living in the large Brazilian city for about ten months or so, Yadira understood and taught herself Brazilian Portuguese. According to one of the residents from her apartment, European Portuguese and Brazilian Portuguese were similar but some of the words weren't exactly the same thing. Plus there were some Brazilians that would be easily offended if someone spoke European Brazilian.

There weren't as many people buying food in the local marketplace, which felt unusual for a change. Maybe she was able to find some fresh ingredients to make a roasted pork shoulder with a mango chili salsa on top with a white long grain rice on the side. That sounded delicious according to her since she enjoyed cooking as well since it was somewhat a talent of her. At least she wasn't going to starve to death since she was used to cooking especially at a young age. Yadira looked around she saw a strawberry blonde haired teenager talking to one of the shop owners. There was a distressed expression on the ginger haired beyblader's face as she looked over at the shop owner.

"How come you won't accept my money?" asked the fifteen year old teen.

The shop owner yelled, "No foreigners allowed in my produce shop! That is the rule and if you won't comply, I will call the police!"

"Ms. Ramos, that is alright since she is with me. She's a friend of mine and I wanted to show her around the marketplace," lied Yadira as she placed her arms around the stranger's shoulder.

The sapphire eyed beyblader looked over at Yadira and raised an eyebrow all of the sudden. Why would she go through the trouble of lying to save her? It wasn't much of course to Yadira because she knew how tough Ms. Ramos was. But then again, she was a seventy-five year old woman. Ms. Ramos looked over at the two teenagers before she sighed to herself. It wasn't worth having an argument with one her best customers wasn't worth it. The eighteen year old beyblader was always a great help in her fruit shop and she was grateful of meeting Yadira. As for the strawberry blonde haired girl, she sighed of relief as the ombre haired beyblader removed her hand from her shoulder.

Even though the moment was awkward between the two of them, at least the foreigner was able to be at ease. She was able to go food shopping in peace and she looked over at the older teenager. Even though she had to lie to save her, the fifteen year old strawberry blonde haired beyblader was lucky by a long shot.

"Thank you for saving my skin there. I didn't expect the locals to be a rough towards foreigners like _moi_ here," said the fifteen year old beyblader.

Yadira replied, "It's no problem at all. Sometimes I help Ms. Ramos out and she isn't a horrible person."

"I'm surprised that you would work with somebody like her. By the way, my name is Darcelle LeBlanc," responded back the strawberry blonde haired teenager.

The blonde and brown haired teen said, "It's alright and at least you are able to shop in peace. My name is Yadira Ramos and no, I am not related to the shop's owner by the way."

Darcelle laughed at her new friend's response and she decided to approach the counter. She was able to leave the shop without any interference. Luckily she was able to cook something on the way to her summer house. Even though the fifteen year old wasn't a Brazilian native, Darcelle was aware of the summer house that her parents had. Since she was going to be in Sao Paulo for the upcoming Latin American Preliminaries, it was best for her to stay here and train for a while. Plus it was Hilary that recommended her to participate in the Latin American Preliminaries. Despite not being from any of the countries from Latin America, she was able to participate in the tournament. There were actually in total of thirty non-Latin American beybladers that will be participating in the upcoming tournament. It would be an honor to be on a full-fledged beyblading team and to be battling out against beybladers from different countries in a worldwide tournament.

Darcelle knew that she wanted to be one of those five beybladers to be participating in the World Championships as a member of the Latin American team. How will it go for her? That depends of course since that there will challenges along that way that may interfere with her chances of winning. Will there be strong beybladers on the team to face off against? Are there beybladers that are capable of standing against the power of her beyblade? That will be answered during the tournament of course.

* * *

><p><strong>That ends the third chapter of Blindsided. Looks like we finally introduced another OC and also the four other members of the Blood Gems are revealed? The next two OCs will be introduced as chapter 4 opens with more battles for the Latin American Preliminaries opens. For now, read and review.<strong>

**Next Chapter: Viva! Let The Games Begin! **


	5. Viva! The Latin American Preliminaries!

**Viva! The Latin American Preliminaries!**

_The next two weeks were intense since it was the time to select the eight beyblading teams to participate in the upcoming World Championships. Eight top teams from around the world had to represent their region after winning their respective preliminary tournament. Out from the eight teams that were selected, only one team will be able to win the World Championships. Currently only seven teams had earned their spots for the World Championships. Those seven teams were the G-Revolutions, White Tiger X, the Blitzkrieg Boys, the Majestics, Le Croix, PPB All Starz, and the monster rookie team Blood Gems. Each of those teams showed nothing but hard work and determination to make up to this point. With the Latin American Preliminaries as the last preliminary tournament, who will form the Latin American Team?_

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised that Mr. Dickenson decided to invite us to watch the Latin American Preliminaries in São Paulo," commented Hillary.<p>

Kenny said, "With the Latin American Preliminaries, there will five beybladers that will selected to form the Latin American team. There are going to five different blocks and in each block will be composed of three rounds. The first two rounds a single match tournaments. The three winners from each block will face off in a free for all battle to see who will make it on the team. "

"So five blocks means five members? How will be each block will be determined?" asked Daichi.

The Chief replied, "Each beyblader will be wearing a wristband with a different color. Block A beybladers will be wearing red wristbands, Block B beybladers will be wearing blue wristbands, Block C beybladers will be wearing yellow wristbands, Block D beybladers will be wearing green wristbands, and Block E beybladers will be wearing white wristbands."

"That makes things easier and there has be one winner from each block to be part of the team. That's complicated to be honest," complained the Strata Dragoon wielder.

The crimson haired member of the G-Revolutions knew that it wasn't going to be easy to see their potential opponents in the tournament. It wasn't like of Mr. Dickenson to invite them to a foreign place to watch a tournament prior to the World Championships. But then again, Mr. Dickenson came up with the idea of planning those two additional spots for the World Championships. The experience of being in a different region wasn't considered to be bad as there were beybladers that they haven't faced yet. What kind of strength and powers to these Latin American beybladers have? Are they considered to be strong despite beyblade's rising popularity in that area? The Latin American Preliminaries is the only way to find out.

The G-Revolutions looked over from the window of their van as they saw the people buy beyblade merchandise on the street corners. Known as the largest city of Brazil, there were a lot people roaming the streets as they celebrated the day of the Latin American Preliminaries. They had never seen that many people in one area as they celebrated this day. Even though football was considered to be the national sport of Brazil, the Brazilians were excited to know that beyblade was considered to be extremely popular in their country as well. Aside from the country Brazil, other countries such as Mexico, Ecuador, Puerto Rico, Chile, Colombia, Guatemala, and the Dominican Republic have stronger beybladers according to Mr. Dickenson. Some of the best beybladers from those countries were going to be participating in the tournament.

It had been quite some time since they had seen a tournament in person as they were training for the World Championships. The trip to Brazil wasn't for fun and games since the G-Revolutions were special guests. Mr. Dickenson wanted the three-time World Championship winners to be a motivation for aspiring beybladers around the world. That was one way to motivate potential beybladers to become stronger or inspire other children to become beybladers and enjoy the sport of it. Tyson knew that this tournament was going to be filled with strong beybladers and there was a chance to talk to some of them before the actual tournament begins.

"We are here! The Grande Vale Stadium is nearby and the lines to enter there are huge!" exclaimed Tyson.

Hillary looked out of the window and commented, "I had never seen that many people on line to watch a beyblading tournament. No wonder Beyblade is popular in Brazil. I hope that we're able to get to our seats on time before the matches begin."

"You don't have to be impatient about it Hillary. The Block A matches don't begin for an hour, so we got time to make it to our seats," said Ray.

As the van driver found a parking spot, the members of the G-Revolutions opened the door and walked out of the vehicle. They hopped off the van and looked over at the huge stadium that was in front of them. The Grande Vale Stadium was huge in size of course since it was a multi-purpose arena. That means it was a sports complex arena and concert hall in one. It explained well why the newly-built stadium was really big in size. With a capacity of 100,000 people fitting into the stadium, it was a definitely a huge stadium. They hoped that Mr. Dickenson was there to meet them since he said that they will be watching the tournament with him and another special guest. Nobody knew who the guest is since Mr. Dickenson wouldn't say who it was.

As they walked towards the stadium, the security guards in the looked over at the group of beybladers that approached him. Mr. Dickenson stood right next to them as they watched the members of the G-Revolutions walking towards them.

"Is that the team that you want join you Mr. Dickenson?" asked the first security guard.

Mr. Dickenson replied back, "Yes they are and they are going to be meeting my other special guest who is in one of the training rooms with her twin sister."

The G-Revolutions looked around and saw Mr. Dickenson right next to two security guards. It seemed that they didn't have to wait in line to get inside the Grande Vale Stadium. Looks like they were lucky that were special guests in the Latin American Preliminaries. The BBA president signaled the group to come over here to where he stood. Upon their arrival, Mr. Dickenson looked over at the members of the G-Revolutions and noticed how refreshed and energetic they looked. He knew that the team didn't mind taking a small trip before the World Championships began. Plus it gave them the opportunity to stay in São Paulo for a couple of days. Why? That was a surprise as well.

"I'm glad you guys were able to make it. We are going to meet our special guest that will be sitting with us during the tournament. You might be surprised to see her once again," commented the BBA President.

The Dragoon wielder replied, "The special guest is a girl…. That is somewhat unexpected."

"We don't have time to waste. The tournament is on its way and there is a lot to talk about," said Mr. Dickenson.

* * *

><p><strong>Training Quarters # 1<strong>

"You look amazing Noelani and I never thought that a new change in appearance would do you some good," commented Nathalia.

Noelani looked over at her younger twin sister as she noticed the new appearance of the C.H. Aphrodite wielder. The seventeen year old beyblader wore a black high neck sleeveless halter mid-drift top with two thin straps on the in the bottom of top that reveals a thin cutout her upper abdomen slightly. She also donned a black colored long flow skirt with a red sash belt with two gold holsters that were attached to it. There was slit that reached a part of her left leg slightly as she wore a pair of red satin ballet flats on. Her shoulder length caramel brown hair stood out with her vibrant crimson highlights. The C.H. Aphrodite wielder also wore a single gold armlet on her right arm along with a pair of gold chandelier earrings with rubies and onyx gems on it. The outfit was different from the other outfits she had worn in the past as she tried to create a new image of herself.

As a beyblader, she allowed the mistakes of her past to be lessons that needed to become stronger. Noelani knew the tarnished reputation of the Crimson Flare Butterflies would affect her, but that didn't mean it was over. She knew the mistakes she had made along with her sisters that were a part of the team. It was a new year and she felt grateful that she was given a second chance to make it to the World Championships. The option to participate in a preliminary tournament in a different region was fine because Noelani would take any opportunity to be a part of a Beyblading team. The C.H. Aphrodite wielder knew that she had to be confident and trust her bey during the battles that they will face together.

"So are you nervous about the whole thing Noelani?" asked Nathalia.

Noelani replied, "To be honest, I don't feel nervous about the preliminaries. Knowing that I had been training for the last couple of weeks, I thought about what would happen if I didn't win. I realize that beybladers who lose are always given a second chance for redemption. That is what I feel as I recalled what happened last year in the European Preliminaries."

"To be honest, I never thought you were make a reference from what happened last year. But I understand where are you coming from and I'm glad that you feel like you're going to redeem yourself," commented the younger Leal twin.

The P.H. Hecate wielder and new coach of the Latin American team knew that Beyblade brought the sisters good memories and the bad memories. She knew that it was best to let go of those grudges of the past and learn from the mistakes that were made. It wasn't easy for Nathalia, but she was confident that her older twin sister was going to do great during her matches of course. Knowing that Noelani was in the Block A selection, the seventeen year old coach knew that there were going to be strong beybladers that may be potentially be a part of the team.

Immediately Nathalia looked over at the red wristband on the table and she took the band from the table. The younger Wilson Leal twin placed the band on Noelani's left wrist, which she looked over at her younger twin sister. Nathalia knew that Noelani was a participant in the preliminary tournament and she needed to wear her wristband. Sometimes Noelani was quite forgetful, but it didn't excuse her to not wear her wristband since it was to identify herself as a Block A beyblader. Suddenly there was a knock on the door that caught the twin sisters' attention.

Noelani approached the door and looked over to see Mr. Dickenson along with the members of the G-Revolutions. The G-Revolutions looked over to see the Wilson Leal twins in the training room. Hillary looked over at Noelani and noticed her attire was quite different from what she usually wore. Despite wearing a mid-drift top on, Noelani quite gorgeous with the long flowing skirt and ballet flats on. The other guys noticed how different the twins looked.

"Wait? Which twin is going to be the coach again?" asked Tyson.

Nathalia commented, "I'm going to be coach of the Latin American team. Mr. Dickenson told me about the coaching position and he had noticed my efforts into bring Beyblade to Latin America. I wanted to give those children to opportunity to become a part of the next generation of beybladers. It's not much, but I wanted to be a better person and I decided to do what I thought it was right."

"I see and I'm glad that you decided to become a good influence and motivate a new group of beybladers," said Ray.

The younger Wilson Leal replied, "I agree with you Ray because there will be a time where the next generation of beybladers will take over. Our generation has done a lot and its worth to see how the next generation of beybladers will be."

"I didn't expect you to be a wise person," retorted Kai.

Nathalia said, "I'm not trying to be wise Kai, but I'm accepting that reality. The reason why I decided to become a coach is for the best reasons."

"I see, but why does Noelani get to be a part of the tournament? Wouldn't people accuse her cheating since you're the coach of Latin American Preliminaries" questioned Daichi.

Noelani stepped in and commented, "There is no guarantee that I would win a spot on the team. Even if I win, I decided to participate in the tournament under my own will. Nathalia trained me, but I don't guarantee that her training will work."

The C.H. Aphrodite wielder knew that the probability of making the team wasn't much, but she had her hopes of making it to the World Championships. Knowing that the Block A matches weren't going to be easy, Noelani had to make sure she doesn't lose her nerves during her matches. As long she knew what she was doing, it was going to be alright. Max noticed how calm and relaxed Noelani was. The Draciel wielder knew that the Latin American Preliminaries were going to be hardest since it was beybladers fight for a spot on the team. A team consisted of the five top beybladers wasn't going to be easy since some of the strongest beybladers were from Latin American. How will it work out for Noelani? That would depend since she doesn't know who she would be facing.

"All Block A beybladers should report to the main arena for the matches. All other participating beybladers should sit down in assigned box office seats to watch the matches," said the PA system.

Noelani commented, "Looks like that I have to go since the Block A matches were going to start."

"So we wish you good Noelani and make sure that you win," said Max.

She replied back, "Sure thing Max and I will make sure that I will my matches. I just need to believe in myself and know what I have to do to stay in the game."

* * *

><p><strong>The Main Stadium<strong>

As the crowds were moving to their seats and the participating beybladers were moving towards sky box seats, the twelve Block A participants stood there as they were ready to engage in their battles. Six female beybladers and six male beybladers stood there. Noelani looked over at the beybladers that stood there and saw the confident expressions that they had. She didn't know if those beybladers were in par or stronger than herself. The only two beybladers that would be proven to be a threat were Fabian Cruz, the top rank ranked beyblader from Chile and Timoteo Lujan, the top rank beyblader from Mexico. They were two of the beybladers that Nathalia met during her trips around the Latin America region.

Nathalia looked over at the two male beybladers from the Block A selection. It had been a while since she had seen Timoteo and Fabian. They were two other top beybladers she met during her one year journey around the region. Her trips to Mexico and Chile were the most interesting of all since both beybladers were the most overconfident and cockiest beybladers she had met. The younger twin wondered how her sister would do against those two.

"Looks like Noelani is in the same block as Timoteo and Fabian. It would be one of the toughest blocks in the tournament as those two are considered to be a part of the stronger bunch of beybladers," commented Mr. Dickenson.

Nathalia replied, "I've noticed that and I wonder if Noelani is as strong as those two… As much I want to support my sister, I need to look over at the other potentially strong beybladers that were here. Plus not all beybladers who're part of the tournament are from Latin America in particular. Foreigners who aren't on teams are able to participate as well."

"Wouldn't Noelani be a foreigner then since she's from Hawaii?" questioned Max

The younger Wilson Leal twin replied, "Technically no since our mother's family is from Ecuador and we're Ecuadorian by blood."

Nathalia knew that they were sixty beybladers that were participating in the tournament and six of those beybladers were top beybladers from Latin America alone. Aside from Fabian, Timoteo, Yadira, there were three more beybladers to keep an eye out for. For now, they looked over at the twelve beybladers were participating in the Block A matches. So far, it was an interesting batch of beybladers since most of them were potentially strong but to find out who will be part of the top three was going hard to determine.

"Hello São Paulo! Welcome to Latin American Preliminary Tournament. Here is how the tournament will go. Our sixty beybladers will be facing in a one-on-one match. The winner of each match will move onto the second round. The second round will be the same format and the winner of each match will move on the final. The three winners from each block will move on to the finals. Those fifteen beybladers will be battling against each other in a free for all battle. There will be one winner from each block and those five winners will be a part of the Latin American team!" exclaimed DJ Jazzman, "Let's begin the Block A matches!"

The twelve bladers from the Block A selection tournament looked over at a screen that was in front of them. Noelani looked over and saw that she was in first match of Block A tournament. Her opponent was Giana Del Rosas, a somewhat well-known beybladers from the Dominican Republic. The other beybladers from Block A walked towards the seats that were reserved for them to sit in. Giana and Noelani took quick glances at each before they approached the beydish. The violet and yellow beydish that was in the center of the stadium revealed an island setting with one volcano on each side, which was a total of four volcanos in all. It was an extravagant beydish and the two female beybladers stood on each side. Noelani took out her beyblade and her beylauncher from her belt sash.

"Quiet one huh? That won't do you any good because you won't stand against me and Mist Panthera," cockily stated Giana as she revealed her beyblade."

Mist Panthera was white, powder blue, and silver beyblade with black tips. The edges from Giana's beyblade weren't razor sharp and they were slightly curved. As for its bitbeast, it's a black and white panther with vibrant yellow eyes and it wears a powder blue transparent armor on its body. Noelani didn't think it was going to be easy, but the seventeen year old brunette was confident in C.H. Aphrodite's strengths and abilities. Giana didn't intimidate her of course, but that didn't mean she shouldn't be cautious.

As the two female beybladers readied their beybladers towards the dish, Yadira looked over from her sky box seat. She was with eleven other beybladers that formed Block B. Being one of the top contenders of the tournament was an honor of course, but that didn't mean that she was going to be guarantee a spot on the team. Knowing that Nathalia was going to be the team's coach was an honor of course. The Quetzalcoatl wielder had to know which beybladers were considered to be threats to her. Her vivid blue eyes looked over at Noelani. It wasn't a surprise that she and Nathalia were twins since they looked similar to each other. The American-born Guatemalan beyblader knew that Giana was in over her head.

"Giana isn't going to be winning this match at all," said one beyblader.

Another beyblader replied back, "This girl is crazy since Noelani is one of those powerhouse beybladers."

It seemed like there were other beybladers talking about Giana and they agreed with Yadira. There wasn't a chance that they weren't going to win that match. Mist Panthera was a good beyblade and all, but it wasn't strong enough to be facing off against C.H. Aphrodite. The Quetzalcoatl wielder looked over and saw the match has begun between the two beybladers. Yadira thought it was going to be an interesting match and she wondered how the battle will go.

"Mist Terrain!" exclaimed Giana.

A white mist surrounded the entire beydish and the area that surrounded the two beybladers. Noelani smirked to herself as she wasn't surprised by this amateurish attempt to stall her. Giana was desperate to defeat her and move on to the second round of the Block A matches. The C.H. Aphrodite wielder didn't seem to worry about the mist that surrounded the area.

"For an amateur, it's not all that bad but this is big leagues Giana! C.H. Aphrodite, Rose Tempest!" exclaimed Noelani.

A whirlwind of rose petals blew the mist that surrounded the area and eliminated it immediately. The beydish was seen in plain sight and the two beyblades spun perfectly. Giana didn't expect that Mist Panthera's Mist Terrain could be easily negated. The dark haired Dominican knew that Noelani was a difficult opponent, but that didn't scare her one bit.

"You can be such a pest and you need to be gone immediately. Mist Panthera! Steam Claws!"

The black and white panther appeared and its claws began to glow a pale blue color. Panthera began to attack C.H. Aphrodite head on, but the dove-like creature began to dodge each attack with ease. Noelani knew that the tables might turn if Giana controlled the beydish. The volcano from the east side the dish began to erupt and the lava from it began to flow. It seemed that their time was limited since and that was their object. One of those beyblades had to be out from the dish before the lava touched the beyblades. That brought Noelani a chance to attack Mist Panthera since she had the move that can stop it from spinning. She looked over at Giana's bey and it's continued to spin slower and slower. Its lack of stamina was a way that she can end the battle for good.

"I will show you Aphrodite's real power to you! C.H. Aphrodite! Light Wing Barrage!" yelled Noelani.

The multi-colored dove appeared and its wing began to glow a silver color and it flew towards Panthera. C.H. Aphrodite attacked Panthera from multiple angles as the dove creature attacked the panther creature with no hesitation. Giana's Mist Panthera was sent flying and out of the island beydish as it landed between its owner's feet. Noelani sighed to herself as she caught her beyblade immediately. The match ended the way it had to. There wasn't any time to waste because the lava would've melted both beyblades in the process.

Tyson exclaimed, "Noelani managed to snag the first win of the tournament!"

"That was nothing, but at least she gave an effort to make sure that she won her battle," replied Daichi as he crossed his arms.

Nathalia stated, "I know, but it wasn't the effort she pulled for the first match but the time it took her for the win."

"That's true because if all four volcanoes would had erupted, both beyblades would had been. Luckily only one volcano erupted from the beydish and Noelani was able to think quickly about it," commented Ray.

Max said, "The only way Noelani could've of won the match was sending out Mist Panthera out of the dish before second volcano erupted."

"Basically she won and saved Giana's beyblader from being melted plastic. Very unusual, but at least Noelani managed to win the match," replied Hillary

"That Noelani girl didn't hesitate in the defeating Giana. Maybe I should keep my eyes on her for a bit," said Darcelle, "no wonder European teams like the Majestics, Le Croix, and F-Dynasty praised her as a beyblader."

In the sky box seats for the Block C beybladers, Darcelle enjoyed the battle between the two female beybladers. The strawberry blonde haired French beyblader expected Noelani to win the match of course. Aside from the fact that her opponent was overconfident, there was only a certain amount of time to defeat an opponent while battling in a unique beydish like that island beydish. Darcelle knew that there will be strong opponent to face during her block since Federico Hidalgo, the top beyblader from Honduras was in the same block as well. Will her strength for that particular beyblader would ruin her chances of taking that spot on the team? That depended if she had to face off again him either in two matches or the final battle.

"Looks like she was a quick thinker and ended that match easily," a female voice said to herself.

A brown and black haired female beyblader looked over at match and saw one of the beybladers walking back to the seats where the other Block A beybladers were at. Her emerald eyes watched she saw the Block A participant walking towards her seat. The red and brown haired beyblader seemed to be calm and relaxed after that somewhat intense match. Despite herself being in the Block D selection, the dual haired beyblader knew that she would be able to win her matches in an instant. Even though she does not know who were the strong beybladers from Latin America are, Megan knew that she had to make it to the finals if she was going to battle off against the best beybladers. She didn't travel all the way to São Paulo for nothing since it was the only tournament that allowed non-team beybladers to participate in.

In the Block E sky box, some of the beybladers were trying to create friendly chats between one another. They were discussing the match that just finished and most of them were quite excited that the first match was interesting and fun. Some commented that Noelani was one of the top contenders of being on the team. There were other beybladers that disagreed with that and they don't believe that Noelani was capable of making to the finals and winning a spot on the team. Most of the beybladers were disappointed at Noelani and the Crimson Flare Butterflies for losing against Barthez Battalion last year in Europe.

A light blue and aqua haired beyblader leaned on the wall as she looked over at the beybladers that were talking about the first match of Block A. Icedra knew that there was going to be serious and strong beybladers in São Paulo participating in the World Championships. After deciding to leave Russia to participate in the tournament, the pigtailed eighteen year old knew that there were other beybladers from other parts of the world that want to be a part of the beyblading. She wasn't sure who would on the team, but her ocean colored eyes looked over at Noelani, the winner from the first match of the Block A selection. Icedra seemed to be impressed by the younger beyblader's attacks and defenses. With a beyblade like C.H. Aphrodite, it would be a good challenge for her Lia Blizzard. The dual haired Eurasian knew that she had to win both her matches to move on to the finals.

"I will make sure that I will win a spot on the team. That means defeating those beybladers around me," said Icedra.

* * *

><p><strong>Barcelona, Spain<strong>

The members of the Majestics and the members of Le Croix watched the TV screen from their hotel lobby. The Latin American Preliminaries were live around the world and it was able to be seen on televisions around the world. The Dark Gargoyle wielder knew that they needed to watch each preliminary tournament to check out the beyblades to see who they might see in the World Championships. Despite the fact that Latin American Preliminaries were using single battles from individual beybladers, it's an opportunity to see how to do individual beybladers battled during their matches. Why was that important to watch those tournaments? Le Croix was one of the participating teams in the World Championships as they managed to snag one of the spots for the European teams. They and the Majestics accumulated a certain amount of points from battling several teams that were participating in the European Preliminaries

His steel blue colored eyes watched a familiar beyblader commanded her beyblade to attack. Miguel didn't expect her to be a participant in the Latin American Preliminaries. The Dark Gargoyle wielder noticed how different she was from last year and this year. It seemed that she would be more calm and relaxed that what she was during last year's European Preliminaries. She didn't seem to be really hesitant on how she would attack. Being able to clear the mist and sending Mist Panthera flying out of the dish in a short amount of time, that was interesting that she knew what to do in that moment.

"Looks like Noelani took the first win of the Block A matches. She needs only one more win to make it to the finals," said Mathilda.

Oliver commented, "I cannot believe that she was able to blossom to the beyblader she is now. She seems to be more focused as her and she doesn't waste time on how to defeat her opponent."

"I noticed that and she might have a chance to be a part of the Latin American team. She takes the match serious as she enjoys the game. Noelani knows what is at stake, but she always has a confident smile on her face," stated Robert.

Miguel replied, "I agree with you, but it's only the first round of the Block A matches. Noelani may have two more wins to go, but we don't know if she is going win those two matches."

"Miguel, I understand where you are coming from and I do agree with you. It's too early to determine if Noelani is able to make it far in the tournament," responded back the Griffolyon user.

Miguel definitely agreed with Robert of course since it was too early to know who would be a part of the team and who would go home. The Dark Gargoyle wielder wanted Noelani to be a part of the team, but he had to take into consideration the other beybladers that were participating as well. They're given the same chances of being a part of the team even though it's only 1/12, which is roughly less than a percent. The only thing he could do was watch the remainder of the Block A matches.

"_I hope we'll be able to see each other in the World Championships Noelani," _said Miguel in his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>That ends the fourth chapter of Blindsided. I didn't expect this chapter to be long at all, but oh well. Looks like the G-Revolutions are here to see the preliminaries. The last two OCs made their debut finally. The Block A matches are almost coming to an end and the Block B matches are coming along the way. How will Noelani will do with her last battle and how will Yadira do in her first match of Block B? For now, read and review. <strong>

**Next Chapter : From A to B! Block B Selections!**


	6. From A to B! Block B Selections

**From A to B! Block B Selections**

As the Block A matches continued, Mr. Dickenson watched as the energetic beybladers from that selection battle it to be a part of the Finals. It was still considered to be anyone's game aside from the beybladers that were eliminated in the first round. Those beybladers from the Latin American region took the game seriously as they attempted to defeat their opponent in the island stadium that was personally customized by Nathalia. She came up with the mechanism on how the stadium worked and how much time until all four volcanoes would erupt. Despite the fact that number of minutes and which volcano will erupt first was at random. The BBA president knew that it was going to hard time to see who will win their matches.

"Looks like that Fabian guy won his match and he's the fifth beyblader that managed to move onto round two. It seems that the two top beybladers won't be facing Noelani until the finals most likely," said Hillary.

Kenny commented, "That is if Noelani is able to defeat her second round opponent. Again, there is no guarantee that Noelani will make it to the finals."

"You shouldn't be worried about her and have some faith for once Chief. Noelani is a great beyblader and she won't let down on any fight," stated the Dragoon user.

Tyson was confident that Noelani was doing great and that she was able to make it to the finals of the Latin American Preliminaries. He's aware that the C.H. Aphrodite wielder wasn't a weak beyblader and that she's was capable of pulling through a match. There was no doubt that she can take care of herself especially she was praised for her quick thinking during the match. Some beyblades were melted in the other matches of Block A as they didn't figure out how to send their opponent's beyblades flying out of the dish.

Noelani sat down as she watched the last match of the first round of the Block A selection. It wasn't a surprise that Fabian and Timoteo were going to be in round two along with herself. She didn't seem to be nervous about the second round as much. There were only three matches in that round before the three finalists are determined. Knowing that the first battle with be her against a beyblader that goes by the name of Lionel. He's a Brazil-born German beyblader from Rio de Janeiro, which was the capital of Brazil. All she knew about him was that his beyblade was Arachne and he was going to be a tough opponent. She wasn't sure how she as going to deal with him in during their battle.

"The match is over! Adela is the winner of the sixth battle and we have our six semi-finalists! We will have short fifteen minute break before we move to the second round!" exclaimed DJ Jazzman.

Noelani stood up as she looked over at the five other semi-finalists of the Block A selections. Knowing that three were going to make it, the seventeen year old brunette had to regroup and think about she was going to battle Lionel. It wasn't much, but charging in the middle of the battle wouldn't do her any good especially the fact Arachne was a strong offensive beyblade. As she walked away from the stadium, Lionel watched as the beautiful seventeen year old beyblader went into her training. There was a smirk on his face as he decided to follow her. Kai, who stood in the sky box with the rest of his teammates, Nathalia, and Mr. Dickenson looked over at the Arachne wielder following Noelani. The Dranzer wielder wasn't sure what he was going to do and it seemed that Lionel was after her. Immediately the blue haired Japanese beyblader walked out of the room as it caught the attention of his teammates.

"Where is Kai going?" asked Hillary.

Ray said, "I don't know, but I guess he doesn't want us to follow him.

The C.H. Aphrodite wielder walked into her training room and closed the door. Lionel, who was close from the area approached the first door on his right. Knowing that they only had fifteen minutes for the second round of the Block A selection, the devious Arachne wielder approached the door and picked up a chair that was close by. If Noelani didn't show up her match, he would be the winner of match by default. As he was about to place the chair on the door, a beyblade flew towards him and startled the participating Block A member. Lionel moved away and saw a vibrant blue beyblade spinning on the floor.

Noelani opened the door and looked over and saw Kai standing there and Lionel with a chair in his hand. The seventeen year old brunette seemed to get what was going on.

"You were going to trap me in my training room so I would miss my match. What kind of sick idea you have," said Noelani to Lionel.

Lionel lied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Great… You're a horrible liar too," replied Kai.

The Arachne wielder sighed to himself and walked away from the two beybladers. Lionel didn't expect that someone had to follow him while he decided to rig the tournament by trapping a beyblader in a training room. It seemed his only option was to battle against Noelani during the second round. That was going to be easy since he was confident of Arachne's strength. As Noelani watched the strange beyblader walked by, her coffee brown colored eyes stared into amethyst eyes.

"That was strange that somebody tried to trap me in a training room so I would automatically forfeit the match," said Noelani.

Kai commented, "You need to watch your back because now these bladers are going to get serious now. That includes yourself because this round and the finals are going to get harder."

"I agree and I need to get going… I have a match to win," replied the C.H. Aphrodite wielder.

Noelani walked away from the Dranzer wielder towards the stadium. The second round was going to start and she had no time to waste at all. After Lionel's foolish attempt to stall her, the seventeen year old brunette sighed to herself and approached the stadium where the other four beybladers stood. Fabian and Timoteo were there and both beybladers were calm. Neither of them seemed to be stressed about their matches at all. She knew that they were top league beybladers and that they will give it their all. Fabian looked over and saw the seventeen year old brunette that stood there. Noelani and Adela were the two female beybladers that made to the second round.

The Chilean beyblader didn't expect any female beybladers to make to the second round. There was nothing wrong that and he didn't expect that they were strong female beybladers like one he met a couple of months ago. Fabian noticed how similar Noelani looked to Nathalia, the beyblader he met two months ago. Was it possible that the two of them were twins or cousins? The light haired Chilean approached Noelani all of the sudden and she looked over at the beyblader that approached her.

"Hello there and I'm sorry if I am acting rude. It's because you remind me of Nathalia Wilson Leal, a beyblader I met two months ago," said Fabian.

Noelani replied, "It's alright since you weren't rude at all. Yes, I understand what you mean because I'm Nathalia's twin sister Noelani."

"Nice to meet you Noelani and I hope we meet in the finals because it would be waste if you lose your match against that freak Lionel," commented the light blonde haired Chilean.

She responded back, "I agree and I hope you make it to the finals as well Fabian. Whoever wins, no hard feelings right."

"Thank you Noelani and I knew that I wanted to be beyblader after I saw you battling against that Miguel fellow in the European Preliminaries. Even though you lost, I thought that you weren't going to give up on Beyblade for good. I never thought that I would have a chance to see you and have a battle against you. Yeah, no hard feelings if one of us makes it on the team," said Fabian.

The brown and red haired beyblader smiled as she shook hands with her fan and future opponent. Immediately the C.H. Aphrodite wielder walked towards her end of the stadium with Lionel decided to walk towards his end of the stadium. Fabian watched as the two beybladers stared at each other face to face. The Chilean beyblader wished that Noelani wins her battle so she could be in the finals. Lionel then looked over at Noelani as she noticed the stern expression that she had on her face. She definitely was mad during their first encounter outside the training room. The Arachne wielder didn't believe that she and that blue haired beyblader had to ruin his moment.

Kai looked over as he saw the Arachne wielder going up against Noelani. He knew that Lionel was bad news and it seemed that he was planning something suspicious. Again he was shown to be desperate to eliminate his opponents to make sure that he got a spot on the team. The Dranzer wielder knew that Noelani had to be careful especially for the fact that Lionel won't be going easy on her. Giana didn't go easy on Noelani, but she was just reckless and that gave Noelani her first win. Hillary noticed to typical stern expression the Japanese beyblader he had on his face. It seemed that something was up and he knew about it. Maybe that is why Kai decided leave the room immediately.

Nathalia looked over and saw her sister battling against Lionel. The new coach had a worried expression on her face as she remembered watching the second battle of the Block A first round matches. Arachne was a tricky and strong beyblade, which may bring trouble for Noelani in that round. Her twin sister knew that Noelani had trained day and night for the Latin American Preliminaries. Maybe she should have a little bit of faith in her sister since she was the one battling out there, not her. Mr. Dickenson looked over at Nathalia and saw the small smile she had on her face. She couldn't have been more proud of her sister. Noelani had be working hard to make sure she had a spot on the team. Knowing that going to the World Championships was something she always had wanted for quite some time. She didn't want to let go of that dream so easily and Nathalia always believe that Noelani could be a part of a team.

"I know Noelani is going to be winning this match because I have faith in her. She told that she always wanted to be on team and participate in the World Championships. This may be her opportunity to do so," commented Nathalia.

Ray said, "I see and the Latin American Preliminaries was the only way that Noelani could prove that she can be a part of a team."

"You're not a bad person Nathalia and I'm glad that you want to encourage your sister to continue on beyblading," stated Daichi.

She replied back, "Of course I wasn't a bad person, but I knew that I was jealous of Noelani since she was always better than me. But I found out that I was able fix beyblades and upgrades to them. Plus I know how to give advice and help others out when using a beyblade."

Nathalia looked over at her sister as she was ready to launch her beyblader towards the new stadium. Noelani looked over at Lionel as he lazily sets Arachne towards his launcher. The dark haired beyblader knew that he had to defeat to move on to the final round. He knew that Noelani was going to be a nuisance since every opponent was trying to prevent him from moving. Well if he wasn't able to cheat his way to the finals, maybe playing fair and square was the way to go.

"Here's are the competitors for the first match of the second round! After the first round, Noelani is shown to be a swift paced beyblader that doesn't hesitate. C.H Aphrodite doesn't mind attacking its opponents with its Pearl Blades" said AJ.

Chad replied, "Well it's no surprise that she has made it that far in the Block A Selections."

"Her opponent is Lionel, a beyblader that is full of tricks up his sleeves. With Arachne, it seems to be equal in strength to C.H. Aphrodite and it Silk Cannon is sticky enough to trap any beyblades in its sights," replied AJ.

Chad commented, "Let's see the stadium that our Block A participants will be battling in."

The sheet was removed and the second stadium for the second round matches was revealed. It was a rainforest-styled stadium with a flowing river and long trees. Nathalia looked over at the stadium that was going to be used and she smiled. Aside from the island-inspired stadium she created, the seventeen year old also created a mini-replica of the Amazon Rainforest into a stadium. A difficult stadium for a difficult round of course. Even though the island stadium wasn't easy to maneuver in, the Amazon Rainforest Stadium was going to be even harder to move in. With the tall trees and vines in that were in the way, Nathalia wondered how the beyblades were going to maneuver around the stadium.

"Are you sure it's alright for Noelani to be participating in the Preliminaries knowing that you created the stadiums," said Hillary.

Mr. Dickenson commented, "Nathalia only created only different stadiums according to Mrs. Tate. The other stadium will be revealed in the final round. Noelani doesn't know who made these stadiums since that information is confidential."

"Wow! I didn't know my mom helped Nathalia out with the preparations for the Latin American Preliminaries," said Max.

Kenny stated, "I'm surprised that Nathalia has these talents aside from being a beyblader. She definitely understands that there are opportunities to do more aside from beyblading and she's using those opportunities wisely."

The two beybladers readied their beybladers as the countdown began. Noelani focused her eyes on the dish as she knew that she had to watch her back. Knowing that Arachne was a tricky beyblade to battle against, the seventeen year old brunette had to be cautious. She's unware of what sort of strings Lionel and his beyblade might be pulling.

"Let it rip!" exclaimed the two beybladers as they launched their beys.

As the two beyblades were launched, they slammed into each other before landing on the stadium. Arachne and C.H. Aphrodite clashed head-on against each other as they battle it out against each other. Both beyblades were equal in power as neither of them showed any signs of struggles. Noelani knew that Lionel was a great beyblader, but how strong he was. Immediately the black, yellow, and red beyblade disappeared into thin air all of the sudden. The C.H. Aphrodite wielder wondered where her opponent's beyblade was.

"Too slow! Arachne go!" yelled Lionel.

Arachne's beyblade was on top of a tree as it launched itself off from it. Immediately it slammed its opponent towards a tree. Noelani noticed how swift paced her opponent's beyblade was that it was difficult to determine where it was attacking from. She wasn't sure how she was able to turn the tables during their match. Lionel noticed how nervous and tense his opponent became in the matter of seconds. Just like in his first battle, the dark chocolate haired teen commanded his beyblade to continue on attacking. Arachne slammed C.H. Aphrodite from every angle as it hit a nearby tree.

"Looks like Lionel's intimidating her as a stalling technique. He was Noelani to be afraid so she won't be able to command Aphrodite to attack back," said Nathalia.

Tyson asked, "Why would he want to scare Noelani?"

"I don't know and I do have bad feeling about that Lionel person. He just a sneaky beyblader that wants to win his way," complained Daichi.

Noelani noticed that Lionel was trying to get to her and snapped out of her thoughts. She immediately commanded C.H. Aphrodite to dodge its attacks. As Arachne attacked, Aphrodite dodged as it tried to stop it from attack her. Noelani looked over at the vibrant flowers that were nearby. Coffee colored eyes noticed some of the flowers were similar to C.H. Aphrodite's color scheme and it gave her an idea. Lionel wasn't sure what kind of trick Noelani was playing because he hated be tricked. As C.H. Aphrodite blended towards the vibrant flowers, the beyblade's spin decreased steadily.

"_Camouflage isn't a usual beyblade trick, but with the rainforest stadium, I can use it to my advantage. It's a risk, but some risks I had to take," _commented Noelani in her thoughts.

She watched as Arachne spun there wondering where her beyblade was at. Lionel grew impatiently as he couldn't see where C.H. Aphrodite was at. Knowing that he didn't like tricks, the dark brown haired teen began to be impatient about it.

"I'm sick of your fucking trick! Arachne! Silk Cannon!" yelled Lionel.

Noelani smiled and replied, "Got you! Go now C.H. Aphrodite! Pearl Blades!"

A huge black spider with yellow and red stripes appeared as a ball of white spider silk formed from its mouth. A rose pink dove appears with violet and aquamarine tail feathers with a pearl white armor and white pearl heart shaped crest on its stomach. Immediately the white armor and the crest on C.H. Aphrodite's stomach began to glow white as it began to store energy. As Arachne launched balls of silk at C.H. Aphrodite, the dove-like bitbeast wing armor plates turned to curved razor sharp edges and it sliced through the balls of silk. As C.H. Aphrodite's beyblade slammed itself towards Arachne's beyblade, C.H. Aphrodite's bitbeast attacked Arachne's bitbeast. Shards of Arachne's beyblade scattered as the remains of its beyblade landed between Lionel's feet.

"No way… That didn't happen… I couldn't have lost against you," doubtfully commented Lionel.

DJ Jazzman exclaimed, "That's all she wrote for the first match of the second round! The first finalist from Block A is Noelani and the winner of this match! You can report to the ruby sky box and take a seat until the finals!"

Noelani caught her beyblade and sighed of relief. Looks like she doesn't have to worry about battling until the finals. There were fourteen other finalists that are yet to be named as their matches haven't stared. Knowing that she made to finals was a relief, but her journey was far from over. The final match was coming soon and she needed to be ready by then. As Noelani decided to walk away, Fabian looked over at new friend noticed the smile on her face. The blonde haired Chilean beyblader was confident that she was going to defeat Lionel and she did. Coffee brown colored eyes stared into hazel colored eyes as she looked over at Fabian.

"I did it. I'm moving on the finals and I hoped you do the same as well," said Noelani.

Fabian replied, "Thanks for your support and I will see you in the ruby sky box as soon as possible."

Both beybladers shook hands before the first finalist walked away from the remaining beybladers from the Block A selection. All she can do was watch carefully the remaining matches. She had to figure on how the other beybladers will battle it out during their matches. The finals were closer than ever for her and possible that chance of being a part of Nathalia's team. For now, she decided to approach her seat and become a spectator for the remainder of the tournament until the finals.

Nathalia smiled as she saw that her sister made all the way to finals. She couldn't be happier than ever since Noelani deserved it. After those months of training, it paid off well for her twin sister. She never thought that Noelani knew how to utilize to her advantage with the camouflage technique as C.H. Aphrodite's spin decreased slight. It was definitely a risky technique, but Noelani was able to win the match and move on.

"I guess you're happy for Noelani since she moved to the finals Nathalia," commented Mr. Dickenson.

She replied, "Yes I am and I think she's able to pull through the finals of course. A free for all Battle Royale will be difficult as there is fifteen beybladers battling against each other."

"That's interesting I hope that the Battle Royale is successful as you can form the team before heading off to Seoul for first round of the World Championships," said Mr. Dickenson.

Tyson exclaimed, "We're going to be in South Korea for the first round!"

"Yes the first round of the World Championships will begin South Korea and battles haven't be figured out yet. After the Latin American team is formed, the battles will be determined by that time," replied the BBA president.

The World Championships will be moving forward after the Latin American team is formed. So figuring out who will be a part of the team will have to wait. Nathalia and the members of the G-Revolutions turned their heads as they watched the second battle of the Block A selections. Timoteo snagged the second finalist spot as he defeated his opponent. Two beybladers down and thirteen beybladers to go. Now the third and final match between Fabian and Adela was going to start. Nathalia knew that Timoteo was strong beyblader and he was going to be a challenge for the other beybladers. It seemed that the three beybladers that Nathalia predicted to move to the finals was correct so far. Both her sister Noelani and Timoteo made it to the finals and Fabian was the last one to battle.

Yadira looked over at the match that just started. The Quetzalcoatl wielder couldn't wait for her battle since the Block B matches were going to start. The blonde and brown haired beyblader felt confident of herself that she was going to be a part of the team. She knew that they were going to be strong beybladers in Sao Paulo and the best beybladers were battling right now.

"Our third finalist is the one and only Fabian! The Block A selections had come to an end we're ready to start the Block B selections! The twelve beybladers from the sapphire sky box should leave immediately and head towards the stadium!" exclaimed DJ Jazzman.

From the sky box, a smile appeared on Noelani's face as she watched Fabian leave the stadium with a triumphant smile on his face. He was confident that he was going to win and he won. The blonde haired Chilean had competition as he was going to face off against Timoteo and Noelani in the finals. Knowing that the two of them were very strong beybladers, Fabian had to make sure that he was going to get the spot on the team. That meant eliminating the two other Block A finalists of course. As she took the first step of the ruby sky box, Noelani was sitting down with a glass of peach flavored sparkling juice in her hand. Timoteo looked around the sky box and saw Fabian.

"Looks like the three survivors from Block A have finally are reunited. I see that you two decided to lounge around before the finals," said Timoteo.

Noelani commented, "I guess since the Block B selection tournament hasn't started yet."

"I agree with Noelani and we're already aware that the three of us will be facing off against each other and twelve other beybladers. Nobody will be going easy on each other and that includes ourselves," stated Fabian.

The saffron haired Mexican replied back, "I agree because its survival of the fittest. The five beybladers are considered to be the strongest as they will be a part of a team."

Noelani nodded her head in agreement because the strongest beybladers were the ones that were going to be on the team. Everyone wanted to be on the team, but there were only five spots. The C.H. Aphrodite wielder may be friendly with Fabian and Timoteo, but she wanted to be a part of her sister's team. She wanted to be prove that she handle the lifestyle of being on a beyblading team. Despite her experience with the Crimson Flare Butterflies, Noelani wanted to participate to prove that she was a better beyblader and that she's capable of being a team member.

Back to the stadium, the twelve Block B participants gleamed with confident expressions on their faces. They were ready and pumped up about their matches. It was the same structure from the Block A matches. That meant that there were three beybladers that will move onto the finals. Yadira sighed and sat down with the nine other beybladers as they became spectators of the first battle of round one. Luckily she was going to be battling next, which wasn't much of nuisance because she wanted to get it over with it already. A confident beyblader should be confident to themselves and have confidence in their bey as well. Being with Quetzalcoatl made her calm and relaxed as she confided on its strength to help her out.

"The first match comes to an end and Claire moves on to the second round!" exclaimed DJ Jazzman.

She said, "It's my time to shine now."

Immediately she stood up as walked towards the stadium while her opponent stood up. He adjusted his glasses before he approached his side of the stadium. Julian Cortez, a beyblader from Colombia noticed the overconfident look on his opponent's face. The Colombian beyblader shift a few strands of his dark brown hair before an arrogant smile appeared on his face.

"She must be in over her head to think that she's able to defeat me in battle… We will see who'll win the battle," whispered Julian.

AJ said, "It's the second battle of the first round matches for Block B! Here's our two beybladers for this battle. Yadira is very unpredictable beyblader just like her beyblade Quetzalcoatl! Watch out for Quetzalcoatl's Rising Earth technique. Her opponent is Julian and he's the complete opposite of Yadira. Frost Jaguar is fearless and strong as it Crystal Night attack."

"Polar opposite beybladers will be facing off against each other. Personalities will clash along with their personalities," replied Chad.

Megan looked over at the next two beybladers that were going to be facing off. Finding out that the Noelani girl made to the finals, the American-born German beyblader never thought she would be assertive during the second round. Maybe there was a chance for her to be on team, but that if she can battle it out against the fourteen the other beybladers that want to be on the Latin American team. The Block D participant felt calm and relaxed as she watched the two beybladers battling it out in the second battle. Her eyes focused on Yadira as she battled it out against Julian in that single battle.

"You constantly missed your attacks and you don't seem to worry about where I am," commented Julian.

Yadira stated, "That's what you think, but you don't seem to understand my battle style. Quetzalcoatl is a sneaky beyblade that is supported for both land based attacks and aerial attacks as well."

"That doesn't make any sense!" yelled the Colombian beyblader.

A smile appeared on the blonde and brown haired beyblader's face as she commanded Quetzalcoatl to attack. The vibrant azure colored beyblade slammed into Frost Jaguar as it began a series of barrage attacks. Yadira had to stall Julian to make sure that he doesn't worry about the battle. As Frost Jaguar's rotation decreased drastically, the dark brown haired beyblader looked over and saw that Quetzalcoatl was attacking Frost Jaguar. How could have fell for that simple trick? Julian thought that Yadira attempted to attack relentlessly, but that wasn't. The Colombian beyblader saw how weak his beyblade as its speed reduced even more.

"Go now Quetzalcoatl! Rising Earth!" yelled Yadira.

A serpent like creature with multicolored scales appeared from the beyblade as it hissed at the jaguar creature. Quetzalcoatl's golden yellow mane floated perfectly into place as it contrasted well with its vibrant azure feathered wings. The feathered serpent glared at the glare with silver colored eyes. Quetzalcoatl soared into air and dived towards Frost Jaguar. As the two beyblades slammed towards each other, huge cracks and jagged rocks spouted out from the stadium. Julian trembled in fear as he saw the impact from Quetzalcoatl's Rising Earth attack. There was no way that a beyblade could survive an attack like. Frost Jaguar was encased from the rocks as it stood there motionless.

Quetzalcoatl spun there with no signs of cracks or broke pieces and Yadira simply smiled at the results. The audience and DJ Jazzman was startled as they saw the results for the second beybattle of the Block B selections. She couldn't blame herself because Quetzalcoatl can attack from both the ground and the skies. The blonde and brown haired Guatemalan caught her beyblade as she decided to walk towards her seat.

"Well that was an explosive battle and the beyblader that moves on to the second round is Yadira," said DJ Jazzman.

Darcelle's eyes widen as she the impact that one beyblade had. The Block C participant didn't expect Yadira to be a top-notched beyblader with such a powerful beyblade. She dug towards her holsters and took out a red, black, white, and blue beyblade. These Latin American beybladers were top-notched as they showed it their all. Oliver's friend Noelani was proven to be a stronger beyblader. Was she strong enough to make to the finals or better yet a member of a beyblading team?

"_Can I even be in par with beybladers such as Yadira and Noelani?" _thought Darcelle to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>That ends the fifth chapter of Blindsided and I was surprised that it took me a day and a half to work on this chapter. No I wasn't in a rush, but I just had inspiration from this battle. The Block B Selections will come to an end and the Block C Selections will begin. For now, read and review.<strong>

**Next Chapter: B and C is for Block C Selections **


	7. B and C is for Block C Selections

**B and C is for Block C Selections**

As Yadira sat there, she didn't expect that the audience would be surprised by how her match ended. It was a beyblade tournament of course and the best of the best were participating. She twirled a strand of her chocolate brown hair as she watched the ongoing matches. The other beybladers looked over at the eighteen year old and noticed the calm demeanor she had. How a beyblader like her wasn't fazed about how her battle ended? The other beybladers that were in the Block B selections were confused by the Quetzalcoatl's personality. Some of them feared her as they saw how strong Quetzalcoatl was in a battle. The beyblader that sat right next to her scoffed as looked over at the Guatemalan teenager.

Claire Seo, an Uruguayan-born South Korean beyblader didn't expect her next opponent was going to be a difficult one. She played around with one her green streaks as she twirled it. Yadira's blue colored eyes looked to the left and noticed the disgusted expression on the South Korean's face. Despite being a few months older than the beyblader on the left, the Guatemalan teen hated Claire and she had to go up against her during the second round. The Quetzalcoatl wielder knew that she had to win the next round to be in the finals. It wasn't much of course because she was just like the other beybladers that were here. They wanted a spot on the team so they can be participate in the World Championships. Eleven beybladers lost their chances as they were eliminated in the first two rounds.

"The third beyblader that moves on to the second round is Isidoro!" exclaimed DJ Jazzman.

Make that twelve beybladers eliminated from the preliminaries. Yadira knew that the competition continued to be even more intense. That meant she had to take the second round battle and possibly the final round match seriously. Even though taking her battles seriously wasn't she was used, the ombre beyblader knew that there were powerful beybladers that were just as eager to win. Yadira sighed to herself before she watched the fourth match, which was another passionate beybattle between two beybladers.

Mr. Dickenson watched as the fourth pair of beybladers battle it out. The Latin American Preliminaries were getting better with each match. Beyblade's popularity in Latin America wasn't a joke as there was the pleasure of seeing more beybladers enjoying the sport. After watching Yadira's match against Julian, the BBA's president believed that she would be a great part of the Latin American team. She was an optimistic beyblader that is believed to be bothersome by other beybladers, but she's not considered to be bothersome. She was an attentive person that is willing to follow orders and plan out her strategies. Mr. Dickenson understood why Nathalia praised the American-born Guatemalan beyblader during her adventures around Latin America.

"Yadira is a very strong beyblader and she doesn't let anyone intimidate her during a match. She may be deceiving at times, but it doesn't mean she's like that," said Nathalia.

Hillary commented, "You mean that Yadira provoked Julian on purpose because she knew that he was considered to be a perfectionist and easy irritated by those imperfections."

"She is definitely a risk taker, but I got to admit she knows she can beyblade," stated Max.

Tyson said, "Well if you say that, that means I want to get the chance to battle against her if she makes the Latin American team."

"No way! I want battle against Yadira if she is going to be on Latin America team!" complained Daichi.

As the two members of the G-Revolutions attacked each other with insults, the other members of the G-Revolutions watched as the two beybladers argue about it. Kai smirked at the two immature beybladers as they argued about battling against Yadira. The Dranzer wielder saw what power Quetzalcoatl had on the dish and it would be fun to battle a beyblader like Yadira for a chance. He didn't mind that all but his amethyst eyes watched the battle that just started. Four beybladers from the Block B selections were chosen and two more had to be selected to move onto the second round. It was still anyone's game as the finals were getting closer and closer with each match. Yadira was definitely the top contender of being on the team.

Back down towards the stadium, Yadira watched as the fifth beyblader to his seat with the rest of them. One more match to go before the second round begins. The beybladers from the Block B Selections had proven that they were definitely were top of their game. The problem with that was only three of them were going to make it to the finals. Yadira knew that she was going to be one of the three beybladers that will move on to the finals. It was guaranteed of course because it's rare to see powerful beybladers like herself taking control of the battles. Even though her performance was a little over the top during that match against Julian, the ombre haired teen didn't seem to consider her next opponent a threat.

"Valentin is the last beyblader that moves on to second round! Again, we will have a fifteen minute break before we start the second round!" exclaimed DJ Jazzman.

As the last beyblader was about to walk towards the training rooms, Claire's amber colored eyes watched as her opponent stood up. Knowing that she had to face Yadira in the second round, the Korean beyblader didn't show no signs of being nervous especially what she saw in the second battle. The Guatemalan beyblader had nothing against her especially with her beyblade Haetae. As she looked around the area, Claire knew that it would be an honor to make to the finals and earn a spot on the team. The eighteen year old recalled all the days and nights that she decided to train to be a better beyblader. It wasn't much of course, but she looked up at the audience. Her parents sat there as they watched their daughter battle it out against the other beybladers. Even though they disapprove of her being a beyblader, the black and emerald haired teenager believed that being a beyblader was the best thing for her.

Even though she showed a competitive side as a beyblader, Claire would respect those who had defeated her in a battle. The Korean beyblader sighed to herself as she snapped out her thoughts. She was confident that she was going to win the tournament that how it was going to be this year. Knowing that Yadira was her opponent, she had to give it her all during her match. Her amber eyes shifted towards the clock and saw that the time was almost up. As she walked towards the stadium once more, her eyes were peeled on the five other beybladers that were walking in her direction. The second round was going to start and it was her time to shine out there.

The six beybladers reunited in the stadium as they stood right next to each other. Confident smiles gleamed as they looked at each other and the loud crowds of São Paulo. Yadira and Claire glanced at each other as they decided walked towards the stadium. It was their time to shine as both were ready and prepared to take their position.

"We are back as the Latin American Preliminaries continues on! Our first two beybladers are sure pumped up to battle against each other!" exclaimed DJ Jazzman.

AJ said, "Let's get the Latin American Preliminaries once more. Claire, the winner from the first battle of the Block B selection seemed to be pumped up about the match! With her beyblade Haetae, it can be fierce with its Shimmering Blast move. Her opponent is the second battle's winner Yadira. Alongside Quetzalcoatl, they can change the game with its Rising Earth attack."

"Fierce beybladers like these two could be trouble for other beybladers. But unfortunately one of these two will be moving on to the finals," replied Brad.

That was the truth of course and the two beybladers readied their launchers towards the new dish chosen for the second round. Yadira firmly grasped onto her launcher as she looked directly into Claire's amber eyes. There was a confident aura that surrounded the South Korean beyblader. Whoever was her opponent, the Quetzalcoatl wielder had to win at no cost. Immediately blades were launched towards the dish as they clashed against each other. Haetae and Quetzalcoatl struggled against one another as the battle commenced. Both beyblades were shown to be equal in power as they attacked each other. Claire was amazed that Quetzalcoatl was equal in strength, which of course made the match more challenging.

The black and green haired Asian beyblader had never thought that she would meet a strong beyblader in São Paulo. Yadira noticed how confident that Claire was as she commanded her beyblade to attack or dodge each move. The Guatemalan teen knew that her opponent wasn't arrogant like in her first battle, but more optimistic. Even though Claire wasn't the cheery and joyful type of beyblader, Yadira was fine with that because a strong beyblader is a strong beyblader.

"I have to admit you ain't a bad beyblader," complimented Yadira to her opponent.

Claire replied, "I thought that I was going to hate you for this, but I think you're worth being a friend of mine because you do have skills."

A smile appeared on Yadira's face as she interacted with her opponent. It was very unlike of interacting with her opponents, but she felt appreciated that she was praised for her skills as a beyblader. Claire knew that she had to respect all beybladers on and off the dish despite of their age, race, gender, personality issues, and all of that. Being a good sport what mattered to the young South Korean teen and she wanted to make sure that she ended the match on a good note whether she wins or loses. Immediately she looked over at dish and noticed that Quetzalcoatl gained the lead as it turned over to Yadira's favor.

"There is no way you can beat Haetae! Go now Haetae! Shimmering Blast" yelled Claire.

Yadira yelled back, "Quetzalcoatl! Rising Earth!"

From Claire's beyblade, a metallic blue colored unicorn-lion like creature appeared. Its pearly white razor sharp teeth were revealed as the creature growled ferociously. The mythological bitbeast's vermilion mane stood in place as the unicorn-lion creature stood into the place as it began to glow a vibrant crimson color As Quetzalcoatl swiftly soared into the air as it prepared for its aerial attack, Haetae continued to store energy. Both beasts launched their attacks simultaneously as it created a huge explosion. Claire and Yadira shielded their eyes from the dust and smoke that surrounded the stadium. Who was the winner of the beybattle and will move on? Claire or Yadira?

The smoke slowly began to clear up as the results were about to be determined. Fortunately the impact from the attacks cracked a few of the statuettes and the stadium was intact. Unfortunately for Claire, her beyblade was stuck motionlessly in between two of the statuettes. From the crowds, Mr. Seo and Mrs. Seo walked away from their seats without any words. Both of them were disappointed at their daughter and decided to leave her behind. Claire watched as her parents fled from the stadium and she knew why. Immediately, the eighteen year old beyblade removed her beyblade from the statuettes before her eyes met with Yadira's.

"Congratulations on your win Yadira and I hope you do well in the finals," nonchalantly said Claire.

Yadira asked, "Are you alright Claire?"

"No I am not fine… My parents just left and it's because that I lost my battle against you. They pressured me to win and I failed them and my family. They don't want a failure like myself," commented the South Korean beyblader.

The Haetae wielder didn't approve of her family traditions or the arrogance her parents have over being the best. Beyblade was something that Claire wanted to do for a long time, but not for fact that she wanted to be the best. It was to get stronger and to create a bond with Haetae as they traveled together. Yadira knew that her opponent's situation was delicate, but the eighteen year old wasn't sure what to say. Despite the fact that Claire gave her all during her match, it wasn't enough to prove her parents that she was one of the best beybladers.

Yadira sighed and replied, "I may not be the best person for advice, but I would have to say do what you believe that is right. You shouldn't be hesitant or afraid to believe what is right for you. If you want to be a beyblader still, then do it because there might be others that would want to battle you in the near future. And no, I'm not trying to convince you to rebel against your parents in anyway."

"I see and I do agree with you. The reasons I decided to be a beyblader were not just for my benefit but also Haetae as well. Being a beyblader gave me the opportunity to travel around the world and meet new beybladers. Maybe I will see you around Yadira because I decided that I'm going to continue on traveling around the world to meet other beybladers. I can enjoy that without being on a team," responded back the Haetae wielder.

Immediately Claire walked away while the Quetzalcoatl wielder stood there. Claire was definitely was one of the great beybladers that she met and a great friend. It was definitely unusual on how she decided to be friends with the eighteen year old Asian beyblader. She thought that the Haetae user was snobby rich girl, but in reality was she a beyblader that was conflicted between beyblade and her parents. It was something else of course, but she was glad that she was able to give some sort of advice to Claire. As for the South Korean beyblader, a smile appeared on her face as Yadira tried to give her advice. It was a good one off course and she needed to follow her own path.

Yadira caught her beyblade and walked away to the blue sky box to relax. Now her job was to watch the other beybladers battle it out before the finals. She was confident of her strength as a beyblader and it was the reason why she made it that far. Knowing that Nathalia's sister was one of the finalists, the ombre haired teen wouldn't go easy on her for no particular reason. She was another beyblader that all beybladers had their eyes on of course. As she made it back to her seat, Yadira watched the match from her seat and it already ended so quickly. Kenia was the winner of the second battle of the second round for the Block B Selections and she took her walk towards her sky box seat.

With the Block C participants, Darcelle watched as the last match was going to start from the Block B Selections. Her turn was coming up as felt a bit more confident about the whole thing. She had a reason why she traveled to São Paulo and she wanted to be a part of a beyblading team. The French beyblader knew that most of the Preliminary Tournaments wanted teams to battle it out, not single beybladers. Darcelle took the advantage of training day and night for the Preliminaries and she had to do what she had to do. And that was to win a spot on the Latin American team. How will her friends react to it, especially Daichi? They haven't heard from her in months since she decided leave Japan and training in Brazil.

"The Block B Selections are getting better and better each time. These beybladers were strong enough to battle it out against each other with no hesitation," said Darcelle.

DJ Jazzman exclaimed, "That's it! The winner of the last battle and the sixth finalist is Diego! Block C participants! It's your time to shine since the Block C Selections are going to start!"

Immediately Darcelle stood up as she walked along with the other eleven beybladers from the Block C Selection. It was her time to shine as she was going to be starting off the Block C Selection matches for the first round. Her first round opponent was a Puerto Rican beyblader named Ramiro. She didn't know anything about him nor the beyblade he uses. The European beyblader had to be confident about Crimson Amazon's strengths and abilities on the dish. As she made it towards the stadium along with the elven other beybladers that stood there, baby blue colored eyes looked around at the audience that sat there. There were about 20,000 to 30,000 spectators that were watching them. It was impressive that many Latin Americans enjoyed the sport of Beyblade. That explained why there were many passionate Latino beybladers that participated in the tournament.

Immediately the French-Swiss beyblader approached the stadium that stood in center of the arena. It was going to be her battle and she was enthusiastic to win her match against Ramiro. A dark brown haired teen dug his hands inside his jean pockets as he approached the stadium. Ramiro didn't expect that her opponent was going to be a female foreigner, but that didn't matter to him. He had to defeat her if he wanted to move onto the second round of the Block C Selections. The two beyblades met face to face, a confident yet cocky expression appeared on the Puerto Rican's face before she took his gloved hands from his pockets. His brown colored eyes looked up and down as analyzed the gorgeous foreigner. Yep, Darcelle was definitely a pretty girl and he knew that he had to defeat her if he wanted to move on.

Daichi's emerald eyes widen as he moved back a couple of steps. The thirteen year old Strata Dragoon wielder was in shock as he saw the familiar strawberry blonde haired beyblader. It was definitely a first for the other G-Revolutions members as they saw the stunned Japanese beyblader.

"Darcelle is participating in the Latin American Preliminaries!" yelled Daichi.

Max commented, "Looks like she didn't want to feel left out and she decided to enter the Latin American Preliminaries. There was nothing wrong with that of course."

"Darcelle can take care of herself Daichi especially for the fact she is a strong beyblader. You shouldn't be worrying about her," said Ray.

Hillary stated, "Ray and Max are right Daichi because Darcelle wanted to be stronger and she made the decision to go to São Paulo to enter the Latin American Preliminaries."

The Strata Dragoon wielder calmed down a bit as he tried to listen to Ray and Max. Daichi knew that Darcelle was strong beyblader, but he wasn't sure if she was capable of being on a beyblading team. The roster for this year's World Championship was considered to be one of the best since they're considered to be the best of the best. Despite the fact they don't know anything about the Blood Gems, all the other beyblading teams were considered to be stronger from the last time. Daichi wasn't sure how can Darcelle can handle being on a beyblading team. For now, the crimson haired G-Revolutions member look over and saw the match.

Darcelle readied her beyblade towards the stadium while Ramiro lazily took out his beyblade and placed inside his forest green and navy blue launcher. The Puerto Rican beyblader had nothing against female beybladers, but he wasn't sure that she was able to defeat him in a beybattle. He was confident that he was going to make it to second round because Firebolt Minotaur was going trample whatever blade that was in sight. Along with the countdown, both beybladers glanced at each other until they launched their beyblades towards the stadium. The Block C selections now began and the match between the French-Swiss beyblader and the Puerto Rican beyblader just started. As Firebolt Minotaur and Crimson Amazon clashed head on, the gold, red, and brown colored beyblade forcibly attacked the red, white, blue, and black colored beyblade.

Darcelle gritted her teeth as she watched Firebolt Minotaur ferociously attacked her precious Crimson Amazon. She didn't expect Ramiro was going to be a tough opponent to face. She commanded her beyblade to defend itself, but Firebolt Minotaur always found a way to attack Crimson Amazon. These Latin American beybladers weren't no joke at all since they were passionate about the sport of Beyblade. She should be as well since she had been Beyblading since she was a youngster. Darcelle took a deep breath and looked over at the stadium that was below her. Her sky blue colored eyes watched as Firebolt Minotaur attacked Crimson Amazon. It always attacked diagonally as it spun clockwise.

"_Looks like there is a chance for me to win this match!" _said Darcelle.

Megan looked over at the first match from the Block C selection. The eighteen year old German beyblader didn't expect that the finals was getting closer and closer. Plus she managed to see some of the stronger beybladers from the tournament especially the two beybladers from Block A and Block B that caught her attention. Noelani and Yadira were two beybladers that showed that they're the best and also the strong connections they had with their beyblades. The light brown haired beyblader dug into her pockets and took out a black colored beyblade. She knew that "Shadow" was a swift beyblade in action, but how is its strength compared to that of Noelani's C.H. Aphrodite and Yadira's Quetzalcoatl?

"If I'm going be able to battle either of you, I have to make it to the finals. I want to be a part of the Latin American team," said Megan to herself.

Darcelle exclaimed, "Go now Crimson Amazon! Titan Sword Thrust!"

A woman that heavily resembled to Joan of Arc appeared from its beyblade. She was pale skin woman with dark blonde colored hair and vibrant deep blue colored eyes. She wore crimson colored armor with a rose-shaped gemstone on the breastplate Amazon's arm. Crimson Amazon was surrounded by a crimson aura while the horse she rode on was surrounded by a blue colored aura. Immediately Amazon's sword began to glow a blue color and it attacked the attack ring of Firebolt Minotaur's beyblade. The speed from Ramiro's beyblade drastically decreased and Crimson Amazon sped up and attacked Firebolt Minotaur. Almost instantly, Ramiro's beyblade was sent out the dish and in between Ramiro's feet.

"That was a fast way to knock out an opponent from the dish! The winner of the first match of the first round for the Block C selection is Darcelle!" exclaimed Dj Jazzman.

The strawberry blonde haired beyblader sighed of relief as she managed to take the first match and move on. Darcelle didn't expect to win the first match, but at least that win could motivate her for the second round of the Block C selection. Despite not being the attack-type beyblade, the French-Swiss beyblader knew that she had to utilize its defenses during the next battles. For the moment being, the fifteen year old European beyblader walked away and sat down on the first chair that was there.

"_I hope you're watching me Daichi," _said Darcelle in her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>That ends the sixth chapter of Blindsided and Darcelle looks like that she is going to be battling in the second round. And about Claire Seo? Is that the last we will hearing about her? Fortunately no because she will be appearing in the World Championship Arc and 2<strong>**nd**** Half of Blindsided and she will have a very important role for a heads up. Plus Daichi was shocked to see Darcelle in Brazil. The Block C Selections will end and the Block D Selections will begin. And another heads up. The Latin American Preliminaries will end on Chapter 10 and Chapter 11 will begin the World Championships in Seoul. For now, read and review.**

**Next Chapter: C&D or CD? Block D Selections Begins! **


	8. CD or C&D! Block D Selections Begin!

**CD or C&D! Block D Selections Begin!**

Darcelle watched as the next pair of beybladers were preparing for their battle. The French-Swiss beyblader had to watch carefully since there were the chances of battling against those beybladers in the finals. Whoever won that second battle will be her opponent for the second round. The Crimson Amazon wielder knew that she there were several strong beybladers that were participating in the tournament. After defeating one of the best beybladers from Puerto Rico, Darcelle realized she had to be on top of her game if she was going to be a part of the team. Compared to Noelani and Yadira, Darcelle could be at their level but it wasn't guaranteed though. She knew that being a part of the Latin American team meant the opportunity of battling the best beybladers around the world.

The European beyblader analyzed the match between the two beybladers that were battling it out. Both of them were considered to be top class beybladers of course according to the BBA. The beyblader that stood on the left side of the stadium was Ulysses Cruz, the top ranked beyblader from Argentina. As for the beyblader that stood on the right side of the stadium, his name was Juan Carlos Cardona and he was the top ranked beyblader from Costa Rica. Darcelle watched as the two top class beybladers commanded their beyblades to attack. They didn't hesitate at all nor do they show no sign of weakness. One of them was going to be her opponent for the second round, but which one though? Both of them were strong of course and Darcelle didn't deny their strengths as a beyblade. Immediately her soft blue eyes widen as she watched Juan Carlos's beyblade shattered to pieces in front of him. The Costa Rican beyblader was stunned by the end results and watched the remains of his blade land on the group.

"No way…. His beyblade was completely shattered," said Darcelle.

Her apricot skin slowly began to pale little by little as she saw the results from the match. Ulysses triumphantly smirked as he caught his beyblade, Savage Ocelot into the palm of his hands. The Argentinean beyblader walked away and towards the seat next to Darcelle, who was his next "prey". Nathalia wasn't stunned by how the Argentinean beyblader decided to end the match. The new coach recalled the struggles she had with the Savage Ocelot wielder during her trip to Bueno Aires. It wasn't a surprise to her that he would demolish every beyblade in sight.

"That guy is a beast. He destroyed Juan Carlos's beyblade without any hesitation," said Tyson.

Nathalia commented, "It's not a surprise at all and he is a difficult beyblader to comprehend with despite being a top ranked beyblader. Ulysses is a danger beyblader of course and he would do anything to stop those beyblades from spinning permanently."

"That means Darcelle should be careful of course because her blade could end up into nonexistent pieces," said Daichi.

Hillary noticed the somewhat concerned expression on Daichi's face, which was a bit unusual of course. He was protective towards Darcelle of course since he had to defend her numerous times, but showing concern…. That was something different of course but who wouldn't be concerned for Darcelle though. She was going to be battling against a sadistic beyblader in the second round which was already bad enough. Daichi sighed as he walked back to his seat since had to watch the other matches from the Block C selection. His European friend was a strong beyblader and she was able to handle herself. The Block C beybladers definitely showed their A-game as they battled out for a spot in the second round. These Latin American beybladers weren't a joke when it came to dedication. That also included those non-Latin American beybladers. They had proven to be top-notched beybladers during the tournament as they battled it out.

From the Ruby Sky Box, Noelani looked over at the beybladers that were from the Block C selections. Some of them weren't showing any mercy as they battled fiercely during their matches. The C.H. Aphrodite wielder sighed of relief as she wasn't within those beybladers from that selection. That didn't mean that there were any beybladers that would be considered to be stronger than. With the exception of Yadira and possibly Fabian and Timoteo, Noelani was confident that she was able to earn her spot on the team despite the harsh criticism and the hate comments regarding that the tournament was rigged. Those comments didn't affect her as she knew about her somewhat tarnished reputation as a beyblader when she was in the Crimson Flare Butterflies.

"I know I'm a beyblader that is capable of being on a team and I want prove the world that I was given a second chance to be a better beyblader," whispered Noelani to herself.

In the Sapphire Sky Box, Yadira's eyes watched as the Block C Selection continued their first round matches. The proud Guatemalan beyblader laughed to herself as she watched them battle it out. To her, some of those beybladers weren't serious about their matches and some of the beyblades that were used were quite weak. Yadira knew that she was able to defeat most of those so-called "beybladers" blindfolded. The Quetzalcoatl wielder already had made a name for herself as a beyblade in that tournament as she was guaranteed a spot on that team. With a beyblader like her in the competition, Yadira knew it was obvious that she was definitely going to win a spot on the team. Even though one beyblader caught her attention, the eighteen year old Latina was on her own for the finals of course.

"_Even though you didn't get the chance to make to the finals Claire, I'll make sure that I make it in the finals and get that spot on the team," _said Yadira in her thoughts.

In the Emerald Sky Box, Megan watched as the beybladers from the Block C Selections battled it out. The German-American beyblader saw the four beybladers that were moving on to the second round. None of them caught her attention like in first two block matches. Some of them were strong of course, but she didn't considered them as exceptional or worth having a beybattle against with. The pale skinned brunette hoped that she didn't waste her precious time in a tournament were most of those passionate beybladers weren't taking the game seriously. Megan knew that she flew all the way from Moscow to this warm and tropical city is to battle against other beybladers from the region so she was able to be a part of a beyblading team. It wasn't much to ask for of course. Megan knew that she had to prove herself that she was the better beyblader of course. The silent German-American eighteen year went back to her seat.

"_Why did I choose to be here in the first place?" _asked Megan in her thoughts.

The beybladers from the Diamond Sky Box were chatty as the talked about their favorite beybladers from the tournament so far. The beybladers from the Block E Selection were certain a mouthful while Icedra leaned on one of the walls of the large room. She knew that this tournament was to prove who were the best beybladers from that region and most of them didn't impress her as now. With the exception of Yadira and Noelani, the Eurasian 18 year old thought that they were considered to be beybladers that were worth battling against if she made to the finals. Unfortunately, she had to be cooped in the sky box watching the other matches. At least her turn to battle was coming closer and closer.

"_I need to battle already because waiting is not what I want to do now," _complained Icedra in her thoughts.

As the sixth beyblader was announced, Darcelle stood up as DJ Jazzman announced a fifteen minute break. She had the time to practice a bit before starting off her match against Ulysses during the second round. She had to figure out how to defeat him without losing her beyblade for good. Her time was limited of course because fifteen minutes wasn't exactly much. Even though these were the last matches for Block C, it was basically a last chance for her to move on. She sighed to herself and approached her training room and took out beyblade and launcher immediately. It was going to take some time to figure a strategy… That is if she can form a strategy with short amount of time. The strawberry blonde haired beyblader knew the tournament was almost coming towards the end and the second half of the Preliminaries were going to start in the matter of minutes.

"I need to figure how I can deflect Savage Ocelot's attacks without losing any of your parts Amazon," said Darcelle to herself.

Outside the training rooms, the Argentinean beyblader looked around as he heard beyblades spinning. Ulysses wasn't surprised of course since those who train were ill-prepared. The confident Latino beyblader had no problem of wiping out his competition, but the problem is that he had battle against one more beyblader if he wanted to make it to the finals. Darcelle was his next opponent and the Savage Ocelot wielder had his way of making sure he was the last beyblader standing and move on. As the fifteen minutes ended, all the other beybladers walked out from the training room including his opponent Darcelle. The French-Swiss beyblader walked out and noticed Ulysses there as he walked along with the other four beybladers. She took a deep breath before she took the first step towards the stadium once more.

The second round was going to start and Darcelle walked towards her end of the dish while the light brown haired older beyblader walked towards his side of the stadium. His golden brown eyes stared directly into Darcelle's eyes as he took his Savage Ocelot beyblade and his signature dark gold launcher. Darcelle repeated her opponent's action as she took out her blade and her launcher. As both beybladers placed their beyblades inside their launchers, Darcelle closed her eyes and sighed to herself. That match was her last chance to move on and she knew that she couldn't risk on losing the match.

"The first match of the second round Block C selection battles are going start and here our opponents!" exclaimed DJ Jazzman.

AJ said, "The beyblader who is starting the match off is Darcelle. This European beauty may had struggled in the first round and she seems to be enthusiastic to move on forward. Crimson Amazon isn't a beyblade that should be messed around with its high defense. Her opponent is Ulysses, a strong and bold beyblader that doesn't take no for an answer. With Savage Ocelot, its attack power can go through the roofs with is Berserk Claws move."

"Well AJ we got an Attack versus Defense match for the first battle of the second round of the Block C selections. Who will be the superior beyblader from this match? Darcelle or Ulysses?" commented Brad.

That how it was between the two competitors as they readied their launchers towards the dish. The competition grew intense and Darcelle knew that Ulysses will not easy on anyone even to a female beyblader like her. It sucked of course, but that didn't matter since she didn't want to be like the other female beybladers that were here. She had her goal and that was to become a member of the Latin American beyblading team. If she's able to defeat Ulysses, there is a chance that she is considered to be a potential threat during the remainder of the tournament. Darcelle got an idea on how her opponent battles during his previous match. If he followed the same battle style from before, it can bring her to an advantage.

"You may have been lucky to defeat Ramiro during the first round, but this is the Big Leagues sweetheart. You may have seen beybladers like Yadira and Noelani battle it out, but they top of their game. Take into consideration of forfeiting while you can because you won't like the results," harshly commented Ulysses.

Darcelle said, "We will see about that because you can't be so certain that you're going to be the victor of the match. Take into consideration that there is only a 50-50 chance of defeating me."

"You mean 90-10 chance because your blade won't be able to make out alive," mocked the Argentinean beyblader.

The reddish-blonde haired French-Swiss beyblader didn't seemed to be fazed from her opponent's crude remarks. Her chances weren't as slim as Ulysses said because he doesn't know anything about her or the way she battles on the field. Darcelle noticed that Ulysses didn't focus on the first round battles as much and that include her match against Ramiro. She had to be focused and figure out a way to defeat Savage Ocelot. Immediately, the two beybladers launched their blades towards the dish as they clashed against each other. Savage Ocelot and Crimson Amazon clashed head on as the battle just started. Both beyblades didn't budge not even one bit as both beyblades were proven to be equal in strength. Nathalia was indeed surprised to see a beyblade that was just strong in defense like her twin sister's C.H. Aphrodite. The coach to be had watch to see who would be the beybladers of her team.

"Who do you think has the advantage for this second round match Nathalia?" asked Daichi.

The seventeen year old Leal sister replied back, "Considering that both beyblades have a high defense or a high attack, they would be equal in power. Who is the winner is another question of course. There is a likely chance that Darcelle may end up as the victor of that match because Ulysses' battle strategy is straightforward of course since it is attack and destroy. With a powerful beyblader like him, it's even easier to see the flaws."

"I see where you are coming from since you know how he battles in the dish. From the previous match I noticed that he was spiteful and arrogant like person that wants to battle his own way. He treats his beyblade like it was nothing but a simple toy," commented Ray.

As for Darcelle, the fifteen year old European beyblader was calm as she watched her blade deflect and dodge all of Savage Ocelot's attacks. The strawberry blonde haired beyblader knew that her opponent uses a melee attack strategy that is straightforward. Despite being a faster beyblade, the Block C participant figured out that it was easier to defeat Ulysses if she is able to deflect, dodge, and even use the stadium against him. Darcelle was certain that she able to handle situation without hesitation as she knew how she had to battle against him. Ulysses on the other hand felt impatient as he commanded his beyblade to attack and attack Crimson Amazon. He watched it dodged and deflected each of Savage Ocelot's attacks.

"You are sneaky one huh! Looks I do have some competition indeed! Maybe I can finish you off in one move! Savage Ocelot! Berserk Claws!" yelled the Argentinean beyblader in anger.

Darcelle exclaimed, "Oh no you don't! Crimson Amazon! Dames Chavalier!"

Immediately duplicates of Crimson Amazon surrounded Savage Ocelot while Ulysses looked around. There were twenty exact copies of the four-colored beyblades and the Argentinean beyblader wondered which one was the original copy. Savage Ocelot attacked the duplicates that surrounded it. It took the beyblade a minute, but the destructive beyblade was swiftly attacked by the real Crimson Amazon and it was sent out the dish. Ulysses growled as he picked up his beyblade and walked away. The way the battle ended wasn't the ways he wanted to. Darcelle humiliated him from the start off the match until the end. How did she know about his battle style so quickly? That didn't mean anything anymore as he was eliminated from the tournament. As for Darcelle, she caught her beyblade as the audience applauded and cheered for her.

"Darcelle was definitely a lucky one and she gets to move on to finals as our 7th finalist! Two more finalists will be revealed from the Block C selection! Who will it be!" exclaimed DJ Jazzman with joy.

An assured smile appeared on the European beyblader's face as she walked out of the stadium and towards the Topaz sky box. As for Daichi, the Strata Dragoon wielder was excited that his friend managed to move on to the final round. Nathalia smiled as she watched the proud European walked away. The younger Wilson Leal twin never had her doubts regarding the battle between the first two beybladers. She was aware that there were eight more spots that had to be filled before the Finals. Mr. Dickenson looked over at Nathalia and noticed how observant the seventeen year old was.

"So do you think that Darcelle is going to make the team Nathalia?" asked Mr. Dickenson.

Nathalia simply responded back, "I'm not sure who will be a part of the final roster of the Latin American Team. Plus nobody knows if there are strong beybladers in Block D and in Block E."

Coffee brown colored eyes looked to the right and noticed the crimson haired member of the G-Revolutions rushing out of the sky box. Nathalia blinked and wondered what made Daichi leave in an instant. Maybe it had to do with Darcelle winning her match and moving on to final round. Inside the stadium, Darcelle walked around the huge stadium in search of the sky box seats where she was going to stay until the finals. The strawberry blonde haired teenager didn't expect that she was now a finalist in the Latin American Tournament, but then again the results from the second round proven that she was considered to be a threat as well. She took a deep breath and sighed to herself before she walked once more.

A young boy's voice exclaimed, "Darcelle!"

Azure eyes widen as she heard that familiar voice in the arena and that immediately caught her attention. Darcelle turned her body over and noticed the familiar short red haired beyblader that stood right in front of her. All she wondered was why he was here in Brazil and not in Japan training for the World Championships.

"Daichi, I didn't expect you be here in Brazil and I was wondering what you're doing here," commented the Crimson Amazon wielder.

Daichi replied, "Mr. Dickenson invited the G-Revolutions to watch the Latin American Preliminaries along with Noelani's twin sister Nathalia. I was wondering what you are doing here."

"I traveled all the way to Brazil to participate in the tournament to see how strong those Latin American beybladers are. These beybladers take the sport seriously and they're eager to be a part of the team," lied Darcelle calmly.

His green eyes looked over at his friend once more as he heard the fifteen year old's response. The thirteen year old thought about the many beybladers that he had seen so far in the tournament. They were definitely strong and the beyblades they used were never seen in other parts of the world. It was cool and all, but the Strata Dragoon wielder knew that all the beybladers that were battling out for a spot on the Latin American team. Darcelle sighed to herself and walked away from Daichi since she needed to be in her seat before the Block C battles were over. As for the crimson haired G-Revolutions member, he thought it was best to be off right now since there next battle had practically come to an end.

Upon arriving in the Topaz sky box, Darcelle looked around and saw that the second match just started. The Crimson Amazon wielder knew that there will be two other beybladers that were going to be joining her the Finals. Making that far brought nothing but relief but she knew that the tournament was far from over. She had to watch the Blocks D and E Selections. Only three from each of those two blocks were going to move on. For now, the strawberry blonde haired beyblader continued to watch those two last battles of the Block C selection. The second match was over in an instant and a beyblader that went by the name of Rubin moved on the finals. Darcelle barely knew him, but she knew that he was a beyblader from Panama that wanted to be a part of the team and he used an Illusiours beyblade.

As for the third match, it ended almost immediately. The winner was a beyblader name Leo and he used what seemed to be a plain looking beyblade. He was a Cuban-Romani beyblader that didn't stand out so much, but he managed to make it to the finals. Darcelle couldn't tell what type of beyblade he used. As both Leo and Rubin walked into the sky box, they looked over the French-Swiss beyblader. They showed visible smiles before they walked towards their seats. The Block D selections were going to start and those beybladers seemed to be ready about their battles. Just like the last three selections, three beybladers who win both their first round and second round matches moved on.

Megan stretched her arms as she walked along with the eleven other beybladers that were going to be battling it out in the Block D selections. She wasn't sure when it was her time to battle since it was by random. The seventeen year old brunette wasn't stressed out about the challenges that she had the face during the two rounds. It was going to be an adventure for her since she was just like the other beybladers in the arena. She wanted to be a part of the Latin American team since she wasn't a part of an established team. Most of the preliminary tournaments that were held were for teams only. At least she was given the opportunity to show her strength in this singles tournament just to be a part of the team. There were a couple beybladers that stood out from the nine finalists that were sitting down in their sky box seats.

Upon making it towards the stadium, Megan looked around and saw the spectators that sat there as they watched them stand them. She looked over at the screen as noticed the order of the first round matches for the Block D selections. The seventeen year old German noticed that she was going to be battling fourth, which was alright since she wasn't tense about the tournament. She sat down on the eighth seat while the other beybladers sat there. The first two beybladers were ready and pumped up about their battle. Megan sighed to herself as her eyes focused on the match. Even though she didn't care about the match itself, it was obvious she had to keep an eye on those beybladers that may move on to the second round and also to the finals. Was she going to make herself? Of course she would because why wouldn't she be able to defeat those beybladers

As the battles finish within five to ten minutes each, Megan stood and stretched her arms before she regained the strength from sitting down. The German brunette knew that her match was next and she walked towards her side of beydish. Her opponent looked around and glared at Megan aqua blue colored eyes. Immediately she stood up and approached the opposite of the beydish. Megan noticed how quiet her opponent was. The American-born German beyblader didn't expect her opponent to be the silent one from the group.

"I didn't expect to be battling against you… I guess you won't say much about," commented Megan.

The black haired beyblader replied, "Maybe you think that way, but I was just like any spectator. Just watching matches and seeing how other beybladers battled. That is all."

The dark haired beyblader known as Beatriz didn't like Megan and her somewhat irritable personality and she thought that this match was going to be a cinch. Megan watched as her opponent released her beylauncher from it holster along with her beyblade. It seemed that her opponent was getting a bit impatient and the seventeen year old smirked. As she took out her beyblade and her beylauncher, a soft black aura surrounded the beyblade. Megan smirked as she realized that her partner was just as impatient as Beatriz. Within the next few minutes, beyblades were launched into the air and they clashed against each other. Beatriz's beyblade Frosti was proven to be a powerful attacker as it slammed Megan's beyblade back and forward.

"Your beyblade is quite a powerful attacker, but this match is way too easy," commented Megan.

Beatriz asked, "What do you mean that this match is too easy?"

"This is what I mean! Shadow! Dark Howl!" yelled Megan.

A pitch black wolf like creature appeared and raised its head as a loud pitched howl was heard around the arena. Beatriz didn't know what was going on until spirits… Yes spirits surrounded the steel blue, white, and silver beyblade as darkness covered almost every angle of the beydish. The black haired teen wasn't sure if the beyblade was going to attack at all or the spirits were going to attack. Immediately the pitch black beyblade attacked and slammed against Beatriz's beyblade, which sent it outside the dish.

"The fourth match is over and the beyblader that moves on to the second round is Megan!" exclaimed DJ Jazzman.

The seventeen year old German-American beyblader smiled as she caught her beyblade in the palm of her hands. One more match to go until the finals and Megan walked away towards the fourth seat that was there now. She sat along with the victories from the first three battles of the first round. The Latin American Preliminaries were getting intense after each battle and she was ready for the next battle.

* * *

><p><strong>That ends the seventh chapter of Blindsided and the Latin American tournament is going to end soon. Three more chapters to go until the real battles will begin and I hope this chapter was good enough for all of you to read. Plus I'm sorry for posting this late because I had some issues with the internet recently. For now, read and review.<strong>


End file.
